Leyendo Crepúsculo
by ceci9123
Summary: Estaba segura de 3 cosas:Primera, la familia de Edward era muy extraña, pero por alguna extraña razón, yo encajaba. Segunda,pasara lo que pasara,amaba y amaría a Edward para siempre y con toda mi alma. Y tercera estos libros iban a cambiar la historia.
1. Los libros

Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia. Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no

remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos,

dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso. No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

—¡Guau!

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tiene... cierto encanto.

Me tiró de la coleta y rió entre dientes. Luego, cuando me abrió la puerta, me preguntó.

—¿Lista?

—Ni un poquito... ¡Vamos!

Intenté reírme, pero la risa se me quedó pegada a la garganta. Me alisé el peso con gesto nervioso.

—Tienes un aspecto adorable.

Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo. Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar. Me abrió la puerta.

El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.

Los padres de Edward nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre u altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola. Había visto antes al doctor Cullen, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que su joven y ultrajante perfección me sorprendieran de nuevo. Presumí que quien estaba a su lado era Esme, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. Era pequeña y delgada, pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo

ademán de acercarse a nosotros en lo que supuse era un intento de no asustarme. La voz de Edward rompió el breve lapso de silencio.

—Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Bella.

—Sé bienvenida, Bella.

El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.

—Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Cullen.

—Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Noté el alivio de Edward, que seguía a mi lado. Esme sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón de su fría mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo con sinceridad.

—Gracias. Yo también me alegro.

Y ahí estaba yo. Era como encontrarse en mitad de un cuento de hadas, Blancanieves en carne y hueso.

-¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? -preguntó Edward, pero nadie contestó, ya que acababan de aparecer caminando sobre una rama que entraba por la cristalera del comedor.

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¡Hola¡!- Saludó Alice entusiasmada mientra corría escaleras abajo a una velocidad inhumana con una caja en sus manos. Un segundo mas tarde estaba parada en frente de mi con una sonrisa enorme en su cara de duende. Carlisle y Esme le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la mejilla con emoción. Carlisle y Esme me miraron nerviosos. Debo reconocer que me sentí bastante sorprendida demasiado, pero también me contento de que me pareciera aceptarme enteramente. Me sorprendió sentir la rigidez de Edward a mi lado. Eché un vistazo a su rostro, pero su expresión era inescrutable.

-Hueles bien. Nunca lo había notado- me alabó al tiempo que un enorme sonrojo cubría mis mejillas - Pero no tengo tiempo ahora de esto, vamos hermanita - Agarró mi mano y comenzó a tirar de mí hacia el sofá. Miré a Edward un poco sorprendida, me apretó la mano para tranquilizarme y luego nos siguió en silencio junto a su hermano y sus padres que me dirigieron una mirada de disculpa.

Alice se sentó y tiró de mi echándome a su lado. De repente me abrazó y yo la miré sin saber que hacer. Se separó de mi y me miró con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Lo siento. Es que estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí y de que Edward por fin te haya encontrado. No sabes lo mucho que ha cambiado -dijo sonriente.- Además, necesitaba a alguien nuevo para ir de compras, y seguro que encuentro algo para que Edward y tú lo paseis bien -añadió guiñándome un ojo pícaramente mientras yo me ruborizaba de nuevo. En ese momento por la puerta entraron Rosalie y Emmett. Bajé la vista cuando Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es eso Allie? -preguntó Emmett señalando la caja. Alice sonrió misteriosamente.

-**Esto** es Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer -explicó colocando 4 libros gordos, de tapa dura y que llevaban esos títulos con varias iimágenes sobre la mesa. No se por que sentí un escalofrío recorrrer mi espalda al mirar esos libros.

-Nunca había oido hablar de esos libros ni los he visto en la librería -objetó Carlisle con el ceño fruncido. Alice sonrió.

-Eso es porque solo existen estos ejemplares, son exclusivos -explicó.

-Alice, cielo, eso es imposible -replicó Esme.

-No, no lo es porque... -pero entonces la interrumpí. Acababa de fijarme en la edición que figuraba en el lomo de los libros.

-Porque aún no han sido publicados -susurré y los rosotros de 7 vampiros se giraron hacia mi, 6 denotando sorpresa y otro, el de Alice, con una expresión que claramente decía: ''Bienvenida a la familia hermana''.


	2. Prefacio

-Es imposible que aún no hayan sido publicados, solo obsérvalos, están sobre la mesa **humana**-Rosalie escupió la última palabra con desdén y frialdad. Yo suspiré para calmarme al tiempo que Edward fulminaba a su hermana con la mirada.

-Mira la edición que aparece en los tomos -al ver que ella no se movía para mirarla me incliné y cogí los libros de uno en uno. -Crepúsculo -dije levantándolo.- El primer libro se publicó en Otoño de 2005. Luna Nueva -levanté el pesado libro con una flor en el centro- El segundo fue publicado en el 2006. Eclipse -continué enarbolando el libro con una tira rota de raso roja en portada- en el 2007, mientras que el último, Amanecer -terminé elevando el libro con dos fichas de ajedrez, roja y blanca respectivamente- se publicó en el 2008.

-Pero estamos a sólo en primavera del 2005. - dijo Esme en tono sorprendido.

-Por eso digo que aún no han sido publicados, y sino me equivoco estos libros no son normales ¿Verdad Alice? -le pregunté a la duende segura de mi misma. Alice me sonrió de vuelta.

-Sabía que eras especial y que lo comprenderías, pero lo que no pensaba es que lo fueras a hacer tan rápido, lo has hecho antes incluso que los vampiros -en eso Rosalie bufó y yo me sentí triste. No le había hecho nada, no la había ofendido al menos que yo supiera, entonces ¿por qué me odiaba tanto?- Bueno, entonces, como Bella ha deducido, estos libros son del futuro.

-¿Quieres decir que son de cosas que pasaran algún día? -preguntó Carlisle.

-Exactamente. Creo que deberíamos leerlos, ¿qué opinais? -todos asintieron, a excepción de Rosalie que no paraba de intentar matarme con la mirada.

-¿Y POR QUÉ DEBERÍAMOS LEERLOS? ¿QUÉ TIENEN ESOS LIBROS DE IMPORTANTE O INTERESANTE? -gritó Rosalie.

Alice le dio la vuelta al libro y leyó con voz alta y clara.

**Hay tres cosas de las que estoy totalmente segura. Primera, Edward es un Vampiro.**

Me congelé literalmente en el asiento. Esto sonaba muy familiar. Edward estaba rígido y me miraba preocupado, pero no dijo nada.

**En segundo lugar, había una parte de él - y yo no sabía qué tan dominante podría ser - tenía sed de mi sangre.**

Un gruñido tenue llenó la estancia. Entonces me di cuenta de que procedía del interior del pecho de Edward.

**Y en tercer lugar, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.**

Todos se volvieron hacia nosotros y nos miraba en estado de shock, sólo en el rostro de Alice jugaba una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. Sentí rígido a Edward a mi lado y lo miré. Parecía una estatua y el oro de sus ojos se había quedado sólido y con una mirada frío y fiera.

**Con su piel de porcelana, ojos dorados, voz hipnotizante y dones sobrenaturales, Edward Cullen es a la vez irresistible e impenetrable. Hasta ****AHORA****, ha conseguido mantener oculta su verdadera identidad, pero Bella Swan está decidida a descubrir su oscuro secreto. Lo que Bella no sabe es que cuanto más cerca llega a él, más cerca se pone a ella y aquellos a su alrededor en situación de riesgo. Y tal vez sea demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás ...**

-Así que por eso creo que estos libros son tan importantes e interesantes y que deberíamos leerlos juntos -determinó Alice. Yo seguía mirando a Edward que no se movía ni un milímetro. Preocupada alcé la mano y acaricié su rostro de piedra.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? -pregunté con suavidad.

-Estoy... bien -determinó inspirando profundamente. Cogió mi mano y se la llevó a los labio, besándola con suavidad, para luego soltarla y pasar sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-¿Así que esos libros nos dirán el futuro de Edward y Bella y posiblemente el nuestro también? -preguntó Carlisle y Alice asintió.

-Increible, ¿cómo podeis pensar en eso ahora? -gritó Emmett sobresaltando a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Jasper confundido.

-¿Es que nadie más se ha dado cuenta de que según ese libro Edward es irresistible? ¡Si yo estoy en la historia, eso es imposible! -hice lo posible por reprimir la risa, pero al final una carcajada salió de mis labios y los demás se unieron a mi, salvo Edward, que puso los ojos es blanco. Cuando nos calmamos Alice abrió el primer libro y empezó a leer.

- CREPUSCULO

**PREFACIO**

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación**

**incluso de haberlo intentado. Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.**

**Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo. Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como**

**estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión. El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

-¡No! - siseó Edward y me llevó a su regazo presionando mi cuerpo tan cerca como fuese posible, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi de manera protectora mi pequeño cuerpo como si hubiera estado esperando que ese cazador misterioso se abalanzara sobre mí saliendo de una de las esquinas de la habitación.  
>El repentino <span><strong>CONTACTO<strong> envió escalofríos a mi espina dorsal, pero no porque su piel estaba fría como el hielo, sino por el placer que sentía cuando su cuerpo de mármol me rodeaba. Mi corazón latía de manera irregular en mi pecho, mi respiración se hizo poco profunda y mi sangre empezó a hervir bajo mi piel caliente.

-No tengas miedo - murmuró en mi oído -Tú eres mi vida y mi alma ahora. No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

- No tengo miedo -susurré contra su cuello. Me miró a los ojos deslumbrándome. Traté de no poner a prueba su autocontrol y hacer la situación difícil para él, pero era difícil hacerlo con él tan cerca de mí.

- No, no lo tienes -dijo por fin y me sonrió torcidamente, haciendo que mi corazón **LATIERA** más rápido. -Sólo tú puede pensar que eso de morir en lugar de alguien a quien amas es una buena forma de morir - él me besó la nariz y me ruboricé- Eres tan desinteresada.

-Me gustaría que nunca hubieses llegado a Forks - Rosalie soltó un bufido.

- Rose -dijo Esme en un tono de advertencia, y nos miró a nosotros con una expresión alegre.

- Bueno, es un prólogo interesante - dijo Carlisle- Debemos **CONTINUAR**.

- ¿Quién quiere leer después? -Preguntó Alice.

-Yo lo haré -dijo Esme y Alice le pasó el libro a ella. Me acurruqué más cerca de Edward y espere a que empezara.


	3. Primer encuentro

**_Disclaimer: Evidentemente no soy Stephanie Meyer, ni tengo el pelo castaño largo ni vivo en ., ya que si fuese así me estaría bañando en billetes de 1000 $. El texto en negrita son estratos sacados del libro 'Crepúsculo' de Stephanie Meyer y yo solo los utilizo para divertirme, sin ánimo de lucro:) _**

PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Esme comenzó a leer con voz alta y clara.

-**Primer encuentro.**

**-**¿Qué querrá decir eso? -preguntó Emmett.

-Emmett, se refiere a la primera vez que nos vio. ¿A qué crees que se refería sino? -le dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado.**

Toda la familia Cullen suspiró al unísono.

-Eso sería precioso de ver... Podríamos ir alguna vez -murmuró Alice con mirada soñadora.

-Pero Alice, brillaríamos todo el tiempo con ese sol -replicó Jasper.

-Ya, pero piensa en todas las tiendas que podría visitar, en los bikinis y los pantalones cortos -susurró risueña mientras todos los chicos Cullen, incluido Edward, se estremecían.

**Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.**

-¡Estarás de broma! -gritó Alice. Me sobresalté y noté la risa de Edward en mi nuca.**- **Oh Dios, tengo que llevarte al Centro Comercial, podría comprarte un guardarropa nuevo.

Miré a Edward con el horror pintado en mis ojos y él se limitó a reir entre dientes observándome y enredando sus dedos distraidamente en un mechón de mi cabello.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.**

**Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.**

-Pues podrías haberte quedado en Phoenix -gruñó Rosalie mientras Edward le enseñaba los dientes de forma amenazadora.

-Bella, cielo, ¿realmente odias tanto Forks? -me preguntó Esme preocupada.

-No, es solo que mi madre me metió esa idea en la cabeza desde pequeña porque a ella no le gustaba el pueblo ni el frío, además no es tan malo como había creido -añadí apretando la mano de Edward que sonrío deslumbrante. Alice soltó un ''Ohhh!'' Y empezó a botar en su asiento dando palmadas mientras Esme y Carlisle intercambiaban una mirada de alegría. Esme continuó leyendo después de sonreirme abiertamente.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.**

-¿Entonces para qué vinistes? -repitió Rosalie.

—**Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora**

**tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...**

-Parece que tú seas la madre y ella la hija -observó Jasper. Me reí y él me miró curioso.

-Mi madre dice que nací con 30 años y que cada año que pasa me vuelvo más madura -me encogí de hombros.- Alguien debía de ser adulta, después de todo. O al menos comportarse como tal.

—**Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.**

-Tú no sabes mentir, amor -replicó Edward y yo no pude evitar hacerle un mohín con la mano.

—**Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.**

—**Sí, lo haré.**

—**Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

-Tú madre se preocupa mucho por ti -me dijo Esme sonriente.- Debe de ser una gran persona.

-Sí que lo es -asentí.- Aunque un poco infantil, se parece a Emmett -el aludido mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante y alzó las cejas en mi dirección.

-Hay una cosa que llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte, por favor, dime que has tenido en Phoenix algún... ¡Ay! -se quejó cuando Edward le tiró un cojín a la cabeza.- Está bien olvídalo -gimió.

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.**

—**No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.**

-Eres muy dulce Bella, sacrificarte así por tu madre... -dijo Carlisle.

-No creo que sea para tanto, al fin de cuentas, ella lo hizo por mi durante más de seis meses -repliqué mientras me ruborizada.

**Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.**

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Jasper.

-Charlie es muy poco hablador y yo muy tímida, por lo que podría ser un poco incómodo -le expliqué. Él me observó durante un rato y luego sonrió.

-Pero tú le quieres -no era una pregunta.

-Por supuesto, es muy amable y atento conmigo al aceptarme aquí después de tanto tiempo negándome a venir.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente.**

-Normal, es tu padre -dijo Esme mirándome de una forma muy maternal. No pude evitar sonreirle. Ella me había aceptado como Alice y eso me alegraba.

**Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.**

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.**

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta -replicó Emmett haciendo que me sonrojara furiosamente

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.**

-Bienvenida al club -susurró Rosalie.

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara**

**por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. **

-¿Por qué no? Eso sería realmente alucinante -convino Emmett.- Carlisle ¿puedo...?

-Emmett, no querrás quedarte otra vez encerrado otra vez en un calabozo y comer comida humana tres veces al día ¿verdad? -replicó Edward. Emmett frunció el ceñ miré a Edward curiosa.

-¿Qué hizo para que le encerraran? -pregunté.

-Tiró un cubo de agua a un policía el día de Acción de Gracias y luego salió corriendo, por supuesto, fue todo premeditado, menos lo de la comida claro -miré a Emmett y al ver su expresión no pude evitar echarme a reír. Alice, Jasper y Edward me acompañaron.

**No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.**

-Completamente de acuerdo -susurró Rosalie.

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la**

**escalerilla del avión.**

—**Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía**

**firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?**

—**Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

-Normal, eso sería muy grosero, no entiendo esa manía de llamar a los padres por el nombre de pila-dijo Esme frunciendo el ceño. Al instante me miró y añadió-: No me refiero a ti cielo, tú eres muy amable y educada, me refiero a los que lo hacen como si fueran sus amigos u otra cosa. Deberían tener más respeto.

**Traía pocas maletas. La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para**

**llevarla en Washington.**

-¿¡Sólo una maleta! -tronó Alice se puso de pie y vino hacia mí apuntándome con el dedo como si hubiera cometido un crimen y me estuviera acusando.- Isabella Marie Swan si quieres ser parte de esta familia, más te vale cambiar tu opinión sobre la moda. Quiero una disculpa y la quiero ¡AHORA!

La miré sin saber que hacer hasta que Carlisle le pidió que se sentara y que dejara esto para más tarde.

-No creas que se me olvidará -me amenazó.

**Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.**

—**He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos**

**abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?**

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

-Deberías haber desconfiado en el momento en el que dijo ''te he comprado un coche'' -replicó Edward haciendo una mueca.

—**Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.**

— **¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

— **¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?**

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

Todos los Cullen menos Carlisle gruñeron.

-Estúpidos lobos -murmuró Emmett.- Me gustaría darle una patada en su peludo culo y mandarlos a...

-Emmett, recuerda el tratado, y ten buenos modales, no te criastes con los lobos -le pidió Carlisle, lo último lo dijo con cierto rintintín.

-JA.. JA.. JA... -se rió Emmett sin gracia realmente.

-¿Lobos? ¿Qué...? -pregunté a Edward.

-Ya te contaré más tarde amor -susurró besando mi frente.

—**No.**

—**Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.**

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.**

-Ojalá pudiera hacer eso -convino Jasper.

—**Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.**

— **¿De qué año es?**

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.**

Carlisle rió.

-Eres muy perceptiva para ser humana, Bella -me alabó mientras me ponía roja. ¿Debía sonrojarme siempre?

—**Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.**

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.**

-Uooh! Y es tan terca como tú, Eddie -se burló Emmett.

-NO-ME-LLAMES-EDDIE -bramó Edward.

— **¿Cuándo lo compró?**

—**En 1984... Creo.**

— **¿Y era nuevo entonces?**

—**En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.**

Rosalie se estremeció.

— **¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

-Yo te lo arreglaré, mi amor -susurró Edward, su aliento chocando en mi nuca.

-Gracias -murmuré dándome la vuelta y sonriéndole.

-O también te podría comprar uno nuevo, uno que al menos llegue a los 100 kilómetros por hora -le di un golpe en el pecho con la mano, y él, Emmett y Jasper rieron.

-Te ha salido fiera, Edward -dijo Jasper sin dejar de reír mientras Carlisle movía la cabeza negativamente intentando controlar su propia risa.

—**Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.**

**El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades...**

-¿Posibilidades para qué? -preguntó Rosalie sin intentar matarme con la mirada por primera vez.

**...posibilidades como apodo.**

**–No está mal –concedió la vampira rubia.**

— **¿Y qué entiendes por barato?**

**Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.**

—**Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.**

-¡Qué tierno! -susurró Esme con los ojos brillantes.

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.**

**Vaya. Gratis.**

—**No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.**

—**No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.**

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:**

—**Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo.**

-Y una vez más eres tan desinteresada -susurró Edward besándome fugazmente en los labios, tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta.

**Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.**

—**Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento. Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo...**

**-**Húmedo -dijeron todos al unísono.

**...que era húmedo, y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.**

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de**

**verdor.**

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

Emmett rió histéricamente.

-ESA FUE MUUUUY BUENA -gritó sin dejar de reír.

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios**

**que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos**

**días de su matrimonio, los primeros.**

**-**Es tan triste -susurró Esme. Me miró y preguntó-; Bella, cariño, espero que no te moleste la pregunta, pero... ¿Nunca deseaste que estuvieran juntos?

-Oh, si, cuando era pequeña, lo quería a menudo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no hubieran durado juntos, y ninguno hubiera sido feliz.

-¿Por qué no hubieran durado? -preguntó Edward ávido de saber más sobre mis pensamientos.

-Tienen caracteres muy diferentes, y no son complementarios, Reneé es alegre y vivarachas, además de muy infantil, Charlie es callado y meditabundo a la hora de tomar decisiones, no se tira al río sin saber si tiene un salvavidas a mano -expliqué.

-Comprendo -murmuró Edward sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó.**

Edward gruñó y Rosalie hizo una mueca.

-Bella, tengo dinero de sobra, estoy seguro de que a nadie le importará que gaste un poco en ti, así que ¿por qué no me pides un coche? Aunque sea de segunda mano -suplicó.

-No, gracias, estoy bien como estoy.

-Cabezota -masculló.

-Y a mucha honra -repliqué mientras Emmett y Jasper reían.

**No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

-Es lo único bueno de ese viejo dinosaurio, y más para ti que eres un imán para el peligro, amor -convino Edward. Yo me enfurruñé, me levanté y fui a sentar al lado de Esme.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, Edward -dijo Emmett moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Primera regla: NUNCA hagas enfadar a tu novia o esposa -convino Jasper.

-Tienen razón hijo-añadió Carlisle sonriendo.

— **¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.**

—**Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.**

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací.**

Edward se levantó, vino hasta mi y me rodeó la cintura con las manos.

-¿Me echaste de menos? -interrogó mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos como una niña de cinco años.

-No -gruñí.

-¿De verdad? -susurró mientras me besaba el cuello y la mandíbula, su aliento desperdigando mis pensamientos.

-¿N-No? -tartamudeé. Edward rió y me beso la punta de la nariz satisfecho mientras las risas se coreaban a nuestro alrededor.

**El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. **

-¿Ya le hiciste a Eddie un lugar en tu cuarto? -preguntó Emmett.

-¿Qué? -pregunté confusa. Miré a Edward que fusilaba a Emmett con la mirada. Luego me miró a mi y avergonzado murmuró:

-Ya te dije que pasaba un tiempo en tu cuarto casi todas las noches durante la semana -susurró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y por las tardes, las fiestas, los fines de semana...

-BASTA EMMETT -bramó Edward furioso. El iris de sus ojos se había vuelto negro como el carbón. Me incliné y besé su mandíbula con cuidado. Él se volvió hacia a mi sorprendido mientras sus ojos volvían a ser dorados.

-No me importa que vengas a mi habitación, Edward. Te quiero -susurré mirándole a los ojos. Él sonrió torcidamente.

-Yo también te quiero amor -dijo inclinándose y besándome con cuidado, esta vez manteniendo un poco más el beso.

-¡Ohhh! Sois taaaaan tiernos -comentó Alice sonriendo. Esme y Carlisle se miraron con alegría.

**Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.**

-Ese es mi mueble favorito de tu habitación -murmuró Edward.

-El mío también -convine.

**Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir**

**con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.**

-¿Sólo un cuarto de baño? Estás bromeando -dijo Rosalie mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por desgracia, no -repliqué y las chicas Cullen se estremecieron.

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu**

**alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que**

**hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que**

**sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la**

**cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas.**

Ahí todos me miraron tristemente.

**No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba ****al día siguiente.**

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos**

**cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en**

**Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado**

**juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran**

**ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.**

-Oh, cielo -susurró Esme cogiéndome la mano y apretándola.

-Tú no eres un monstruo Bella -gruñó Edward.

-O al menos, no tanto como nosotros -convino Emmett.

-Te referirás solo a ti ¿no? -murmuró Jasper.

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de**

**quienes viven en el Valle del Sol. Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido**

**delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.**

Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Esos eran exactamente mis pensamientos y una vez más me di cuenta de que yo no pegaba con Edward.

-Para mi eres perfecta, tal y como eres, lo único que cambiaría de ti sería ese coche, pero si no quieres... -replicó Edward.

No pude evitar echarme a reír y él sonrió.

-Ese camión es de la época de cuando los dinosaurios todavía estaban corriendo -se rió Emmett entre dientes.

-Emmett Cullen, será mejor que te disculpes por lo que acabas de decir -Le dije.

-Wow., que valiente. Eres mi humana favorita. ¿Vas a hacerme daño? -preguntó riendo.

-No, pero le pediré a Edward que lo haga. Estoy segura de que estará encantado de hacerlo por mí y estoy segura de que no ha olvidado que lo llamaste Eddie -Le sonreí con dulzura.

-Malvada -murmuró. Todo el mundo se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un ****aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.**

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?**

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad.**

-Nos llevaremos bien -convino Emmett.

**Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente.**

-Aún mejor -repitió.- Ahora entiendo porque te llevas bien con nuestro Eddie -rió.

**Punto. Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.**

-Para haberte fijado en Edward en vez de mi, no me extrañaría nada -replicó Emmett.

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el**

**comienzo.**

**Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. El siseo constante de la**

**lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo.**

**Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no**

**conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un**

**fino sirimiri.**

-Lo siento por eso -susurró Edward mientras me acercaba más a él.

**A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y**

**sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una**

**jaula.**

-Bienvenida a mi mundo -gruño una vez más Rosalie.

**El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di**

**las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme.**

-Y tú que lo digas -murmuró Edward. Le di otro golpe en el pecho con cuidado de no hacerme daño y provoqué que todos rieran de nuevo.

**Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. Examiné la**

**cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a**

**juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en**

**las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado.**

**Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un**

**poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de**

**estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una**

**amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías**

**escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a**

**Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.**

-Le pediré a Charlie que me deje verlas, me gustaría hacer un par de copias para tener un álbum de cuando eras pequeña, seguro que eras adorable.

-NI SE TE OCURRA -grité y todo el mundo rió.

-¿Por favor? -preguntó inclinándose hacia mi.

-No -repetí cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por favor? -repitió besándome la frente.

-¿Ehh? ¿Tal vez? -tartamudeé. Edward sonrió satisfecho y yo me deje caer hacia delante ocultando la cara entre las manos.

-Edward, no es educado que utilices el encanto vampírico con la podre Bella -le regañó Esme.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que le afecte más rápido que a los demás -replicó él riendo en mi oído.

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había**

**repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.**

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más**

**tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes**

**empleados en caso de peligro biológico, y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.**

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la**

**casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El**

**ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el ****crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.**

**Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy**

**debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía ténuemente a**

**tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque**

**en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí.**

**Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio**

**funcionaba, un añadido que no me esperaba.**

-Oh, milagro ¿qué te parece Eddie? -se burló Emmett.

-NO ME LLAMES EDDIE -gritó Edward una vez más.

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como**

**casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

-Ya no estás más en Phoenix Bella -me dijo Alice sonriendo con complicidad.- Bienvenida al instituto Forks.

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba**

**«Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba**

**en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la**

**lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un**

**sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.**

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era**

**pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas**

**anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj**

**que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de**

**plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.**

Una vez más, Emmett rió histérico, esta vez rodando por el suelo como loco.

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de**

**papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del**

**mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos.**

**Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba**

**demasiado elegante.**

-La señora Cope -dijeron los ''jóvenes'' Cullen a la vez.

-Eddie le rompió el corazón -rió Jasper poniéndose las manos sobre el corazón dramáticamente.

-¿Qué quereis decir? -preguntó Esme. Edward se estremeció.

-Tenía pensamientos sobre nosotros muy... íntimos. Por Dios, está casada y tiene 3 hijos, no se cómo puede pensar en esas cosas -gimió mientras yo reía.- Bueno, al menos me alegro de que te haga reír, amor.

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.**

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

—**Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de**

**reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la**

**caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.**

-Una descripción muy acertada -convino Carlisle.

—**Por supuesto —dijo.**

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.**

—**Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.**

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó**

**el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de**

**asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me**

**dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le**

**devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

-¿Y te creyó? Lo dudo, eres una pésima actriz -Edward rió cuando le saqué la lengua.

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al ****monovolumen. Los seguí,**

**me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio**

**comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era**

**ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley.**

**Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes.**

-Ojalás -suspiró Rosalie.- Carlisle ¿puedo...?

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Rosalie, ya sabes mi respuesta -replicó el aludido.

**El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. **

**-**Gracias, amor. ¿No te gustaría uno? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Edward, no seas pesado -le pedí.

-No lo seré si me dejas comprarte uno -pidió. Yo resoplé y él se inclinó hacia mi.

-¿Por favor?

-EDWARD CULLEN, PARA DE HACER ESO -grité.- O SINO...

-¿O sino...? -preguntó curioso.

-No pasarás más noches en mi habitación, me encargaré de cerrarla con tres cerrojos. Y si los rompes, no te hablaré en una semana -asustado se echó hacia atrás y todos rieron.

-Edward, ve con cuidado o estarás en problemas -rió Jasper.

**Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.**

**Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no**

**tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y**

**respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder.**

-Qué irónico -dijo Esme mientras todos reían.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche. Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.**

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que**

**había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la**

**esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme**

**a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban**

**impermeables de estilo unisex.**

-Esta gente no tiene estilo -gruñó Alice.

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar**

**sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no**

**sería nada excepcional aquí.**

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que**

**descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome**

**embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por**

**supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al**

**fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros.**

**-**Se nota que te gusta ser el centro de atención -se burló Emmett y yo me puse roja una vez más.

**A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido.**

-No tienes ni idea de lo que es aburrido -se quejaron todos los Cullen.

**Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. **

-¡NO! -gritó Emmett poniéndose en pie de un salto.- ¡NO PUEDES HACER TRAMPAS!

-Mira quién fue a hablar, don MEMORIA VAMPÍRICA -replicó Edward sonriente.

**Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata. Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.**

-Eric -dijeron los jóvenes Cullen.

-Ese no es un pensamiento amable señorita Swan -susurró Edward en mi oreja.

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

—**Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el**

**programa que tenía en la mochila.**

—**Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.**

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.**

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—.**

**Me llamo Eric —añadió.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Gracias.**

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza.**

**Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas.**

-Y una vez más, tienes razón -murmuró Edward.

**Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.**

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.**

—**Mucho.**

—**Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?**

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año.**

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

-¿Hace mucho sol? -preguntó Jasper.

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.**

Le sonreí a Jasper que me la devolvió.

—**No se te ve muy bronceada.**

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre.**

Edward rió en mi oreja al compás con Esme y Carlisle.

-Un humor muy sutil -opinó Carlisle.

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor**

**encajaran demasiado bien. Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear**

**el sarcasmo.**

-Si te juntas con nosotros, eso no pasará ni en sueños -dijo Jasper sonriente.

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del**

**gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.**

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra**

**clase.**

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.**

-Odio que te sigan como moscones -gimió Edward.

-Edward se pone celoso -dijo Emmett sonriente.

-¿Tú que crees? Intantaba ligarse a MI novia -gruñó posesivo.

-No era tu novia entonces -señaló Rosalie.

-Si lo era, aunque todavía no lo sabía -replicó Edward acercándome más a él.

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el**

**señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, fue el**

**único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis**

**compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.**

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre**

**había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba**

**Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no**

**necesité el plano.**

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me**

**acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados.**

-Jessica -dijeron todos los Cullen a la vez.

-¿Pensáis hacer eso cada vez que reconozcáis a alguien? -preguntó Carlisle fastidiado.

-Sí -asintieron todos antes de echarse a reir. Carlisle hizo una mueca y Esme le besó la mejilla intentando tranquilizarlo.

**No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los**

**profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.**

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me**

**presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas**

**por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo.**

-En realidad, tenían ganas de ser el centro de atención -replicó Edward.

**El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.**

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete**

**desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.**

-Aquí vamos -susurró Edward, echándose hacia delante con expectación, los otros lo imitaron.

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba.**

**Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de**

**comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había**

**peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente**

**interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.**

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era**

**fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y**

**rizado.**

Emmett sonrió orgulloso.

-Yo te defenderé Bells. Si estás conmigo seguro que te dejan en paz cuando vean a tu hermano oso -rió orgulloso. Hermano... no pude evitar sonreír, eso sonaba muy bien.

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la**

**miel.**

-Yo -dijo Jasper sonriente.

**El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño**

**dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o**

**incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

-Muy perceptiva -repitió Carlisle.

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura**

**preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista**

**Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por**

**estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda.**

Rosalie me miró por primera vez sin rencor en su mirada, solo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

**La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.**

Alice rió suavemente ante su descripción.

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más**

**pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina.**

-Es lo que tiene carecer de riego sanguíneo -murmuró Rosalie.

**Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando ****de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.**

-No me hubiera sorprendido que nos hubieras descubierto con el tiempo, incluso aunque Jacob no te hubiera contado las leyendas de la tribu -susurró Edward.

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.**

**Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo,**

**eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

-Parece que fue amor a primera vista -dijo Carlisle mientras me ruborizada.

-Pero solo por mi parte -conforme hablaba noté a Edward bajar la mirada y a todos riendo entre dientes.- ¿Qué?

-Desde el primer día de clases, Edward no ha parado de hablar de ti, incluso cuando vino a verme al hospital diciendo que tenía que irse, y cuando estaba en Denali con la otra familia, se pasaba los días mirando al cielo, y decía que solo lograba verte a ti allí donde mirara -explicó Carlisle.

-Y luego se pasaba el día pidiéndome que mirara tu futuro, para que no te pasara nada -intervino Alice.

-Además, por las noches, nos contaba todo de ti, incluso te escribió una canción de cuna -susurró Esme.

-Esa nana... -murmuré mirándole.- ¿La compusiste tú?

Edward asintió.

-Me inspiraste, y no pensaba contártelo, no quería asustarte con mi obsesión, pero una noche entre a tu habitación y tenías una pesadilla, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que cantártela y vi como te relajabas y empezabas a llamarme en sueños... Ese día fue el que decidí que estaría contigo y dejaría que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder -explicó.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes**

**y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja**

—**el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio**

**de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su**

**bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.**

— **¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me**

**había olvidado.**

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque**

**probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más**

**juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos**

**oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.**

-Me encantan tus ojos -murmuró Edward.

**Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su**

**rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera**

**pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera**

**levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.**

-¿Te llamó por tu nombre? -pregunté y él asintió.

-Impresionante -murmuró Carlisle con ojos brillantes.

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa,**

**igual que yo.**

—**Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar**

**se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un**

**hilo de voz.**

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos.**

-¿Chico guapo? -preguntó Edward alzando las cejas, y yo me encogí de hombros inocentemente.** Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.**

-Por supuesto, también te diste cuenta de eso -susurró Carlisle.

**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé.**

-Yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido hace noventa años -replicó Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.** Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.**

—**Son... guapos.**

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.**

— **¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos.**

**Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.**

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para**

**ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.**

-Jessica es una chismosa -dijo Alice.

-Que chica tan horrible -convino Jasper estremeciéndose.- Es tan egoísta y envidiosa... y sus emociones...- Jasper se estremeció.

— **¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...**

—**Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y**

**pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su**

**familia de acogida.**

—**Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.**

—**Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora**

**Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.**

—**Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan**

**jóvenes.**

—**Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por**

**algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección**

**a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad**

**del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.**

-Gracias, cielo -susurró Esme triste, dolida por el comentario de Jessica.

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia**

**donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían**

**probado bocado.**

— **¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en**

**alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.**

—**No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una**

**recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de**

**Alaska.**

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio.**

-Interesante combinación, pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Jasper.

-Tú escucha, si el libro son realmente mis pensamientos ahora se explicará -repliqué, y él asintió.** Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.**

-Créeme, para nosotros, en especial para Edward, eres la más interesante -replicó Jasper.

-¿Por qué? -dije confundida.

-No es normal que un humano se acerque tanto a nosotros, y ¡MÍRATE! ¡Estás sentada en un salón con siete vampiros a Km de alguien que pueda prestarte ayuda, y aún así...! ¡Aquí estás, y sin miedo o ansiedad! ¡No lo entiendo! -respondió Jasper.

-Amo a Edward, y confío en él y en vosotros, se que no me hará daño, nunca, y si confío en Edward confío en vosotros, en todos -todos me miraron sorprendidos, y poco a poco sonrieron, mostrando más confianza, incluso Rose me sonrió un poquito.

''Algo, es algo'' pensé.

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras**

**miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los**

**ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.**

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.**

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del**

**resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad. Volví a desviar la vista.**

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No**

**sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo**

**con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.**

Todos los Cullen rieron.

-¿Qué vez quieres que te contemos Bella? -dijo Emmett sonriente.- Empecemos por la primera, el primer día de clases vino hasta nuestra mesa, se sentó en las rodillas de Edard y diciendo que era su novia, intentó besarle -una oleada de celos me recorrió de arriba a abajo.- Y esta ayer, a pesar de que

sabía que probablemente ya eras su novia, se tiró encima de Edward y casi lo consigue.

-Voy a tener que hablar con esa Jessica -gruñí.

-Me encanta cuando te pones celosa, te ves sexy, mi pequeño tigre-gatito -murmuró Edward acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla. La sangre se me volvió a subir a las mejillas, mi respiración se aceleró notoriamente, y mi corazón latía tan deprisa que pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho.

-EDWARD, VAS A HACER QUE LE DE UN ATAQUE -le regañó Esme, aunque no pude evitar pensar que en su tono había una nota de júbilo, contenta por como veía que yo también amaba a su hijo.

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el**

**rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera**

**sonriendo.**

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se**

**movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al**

**nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo.**

-Sí lo hacía, pero tú no te dabas cuenta -rió Alice acomodándose en brazos de Jasper.

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado**

**de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas**

**amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenía, como yo, clase**

**de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También**

**era tímida.**

-Me gusta Ángela, es muy buena persona- convino Alice.

**Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero**

**de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya**

**compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo**

**una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única**

**silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.**

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor**

**y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se**

**puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La**

**expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada.**

.Oh Edward -susurró Esme preocupada por su hijo.

**Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La ****chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.**

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.**

-Y una vez más, te diste cuenta de ello -susurró Carlisle, que parecía impresionado.

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa**

**tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro**

**remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija**

**en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía**

**aturdida.**

-Te asusté -dijo Edward con un hilo de voz.

-No Edward, yo no tenía miedo, solo estaba confundida. No sabía que te pasaba... ¿Por qué ibas a odiarme tan rápido, sin conocerme siquiera? -él sonrió tristemente y luego suspiró.

-Te amo -susurró.

-Como yo a ti -contesté antes de que sus labios se estamparan en los míos. Al cabo de un rato oí un carraspeo y me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos en la habitación. Sonrojada, me dediqué a observar mi regazo.

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de**

**postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla.**

**Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi**

**champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. **

-Ese era el problema. Olías tan bien, a fruta y flores, se me hace la boca agua -comentó Edward.

-Esto... Gracias, supongo... -mascullé mientras él reía a mi lado.

**Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.**

-Odio cuando haces eso, no quiero quiero que escondas tu carita de mi -ronroneó mi novio.

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado.**

**De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.**

**No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño**

**chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la**

**silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano ****izquierda, crispada en un**

**puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de**

**su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de**

**complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.**

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases**

**estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con**

**tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.**

Todos jadearon.

-¿Cómo pudiste notar eso? -musitó Carlisle.

-No se, la cabeza me funciona así -respondí simplemente.

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión**

**sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había**

**pensado.**

Ahí Edward bufó.

-Si supieras...

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.**

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez**

**con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi**

**mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».**

-Preciosa mente -dijo Edward besándome en la frente.

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su**

**asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y**

**cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.**

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era**

**realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras**

**intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de**

**lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.**

—**Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.**

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el ****pelo rubio en**

**punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no**

**parecía creer que yo oliera mal.**

—**Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.**

—**Me llamo Mike.**

Edward gruñó.

-Ese chico es realmente irritante.

—**Hola, Mike.**

— **¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?**

—**Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.**

—**Es también mi siguiente clase.**

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.**

**Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo**

**cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me**

**sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel**

**día.**

-Oh, más agradable que Eddie sin duda -rió Emmett (de nuevo).

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:**

—**Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse**

**de ese modo.**

-Muy sutil -convino Carlisle.

**Tierra, trágame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al**

**parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.**

— **¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.**

—**Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido.**

—**No lo sé —le respondí—.No he hablado con él.**

—**Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.**

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba**

**claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.**

-Ni tu interés por Edward -añadió Alice.

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero**

**no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo ****teníamos que asistir dos**

**años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi**

**infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.**

-Estabas totalmente equivocada -dijo Alice.

-Si, y no me importa, realmente merece la pena estar aquí -musité.

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me**

**dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando**

**jugaba al voleibol.**

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la**

**oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era**

**más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.**

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina.**

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Emmett confuso.

**Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. **

**-**Oh -susurró Emmett encantado.

**Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.**

**Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de**

**Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.**

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había**

**sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto**

**contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido**

**sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.**

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los**

**papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se**

**limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero**

**Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para**

**traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un**

**estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. **

-Lo siento -musitó Edward cabizbajo.

**La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:**

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

**Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.**

-Tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti, Edward. Hiciste lo correcto -le dijo Esme dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de**

**colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.**

— **¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.**

—**Bien —mentí con voz débil.**

**No pareció muy convencida.**

-Ese fue el final del capítulo -dijo Esme mirándonos a ambos.

-¿Puedo leer el siguiente? -preguntó Emmett sonriente, Esme asintió y le tendió el libro.

**HOLA! :D sí, sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero por alguna razón ff no me dejaba TT_TT **


	4. Libro abierto

**_Emmett carraspeó teatralmente y empezó a leer._**

-El siguiente capítulo se llama **LIBRO ABIERTO.**

**El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.**

-¿Qué significa eso? -inquirió Emmett.

-Que fue mejor y peor ¿qué quieres que signifique? -le respondió Jasper.

-Creo saber por qué -susurró Alice metida en sus pensamientos

**Fue mejor porque no llovió,**

-Milagro -murmuró Rosalie.

**...aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada.**

Edward gruñó.

-Tendré que enseñar modales a esos chicos -siseó apretando los puños.

-¿Celoso Eddie? -preguntó Emmett alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

**Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto**

**como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.**

**Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir.**

-Siento eso amor -murmuró Edward besándome en la coronilla con dulzura. Mi piel ardió ante su contacto y la sangre corrió a instalarse en mis mejillas. Edward rió encantado.

-Fanfarrón -susurré, aunque estaba segura de que todos me oyeron porque Edward puso los ojos en blanco y los demás se echaron a reír, incluso Rosalie sonrió un poco.

**También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota**

**y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo.**

Todos rieron de nuevo mientras Edward decía en mi oído: Espero que fuera Newton o Stanley.

**Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.**

-Te fuiste -dijo Esme triste.

**-**Sí, porque es un cobarde que se escapó de una apetitosa humana- dijo Emmett - No todo el mundo es tan fuerte y valiente como yo. Emmett es único en su clase.

- Gracias a Dios- murmuró Jasper.

-Lo sé, fui un idiota, perdí tantas horas de estar junto a Mi Bella -suspiró y me apretó contra él.

**Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana.**

-La asustaste -dijo Jasper mirándonos a ambos con expresión triste.

**Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo.**

**En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de El mago de Oz era Terminator.**

-¿De verdad crees eso? -musitó Rosalie. Yo asentí y ella bufó.- No me hagas reír, estás sentada en una habitación con siete vampiros que podrían matarte en un par de segundos ¿y crees que eres una cobarde? Pues Bella, déjame decirte, que a mi modo de ver, eres muy valiente.

La miré boquiabierta, era el discurso más largo que me había dirigido, es más, que había pronunciado en mi presencia. Me recompuse y con una leve sonrisa susurré un tímido: ''_Gracias_''

Ella me correspondió con otra sonrisa igualmente tímida.

-Emmett continúa -le indicó Esme mirando a su hija y a mi con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

**Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba. Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía ****eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.**

**Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.**

-Lo siento -repitió Edward bajando la cabeza.

-No es culpa tuya Ed... -él me interrumpió.

-Debería haberme comportado mejor contigo. Lo siento ¿me perdonas? -susurró con los ojos vidriosos.

-No hay nada que perdonar Edward -musité y él suspiró.

-Eres la mujer más bella, por dentro y por fuera, que he conocido nunca -y entonces sus labios aplastaron los míos con repentina fiereza. Puso una de sus manos en mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él y otra en mi cadera, acercándome a él aún más. Al cabo de un par de minutos se separó de mí con los ojos ligeramente más oscuros, pero no tanto como cuando me besaba antes. Su familia nos miraba sorprendida, mientras yo intentaba coger aire.

-Edward -jadeé.

-¿Sí, amor? -preguntó acariciando mi mejilla, ajeno a las miradas fijas de su familia en nosotros.

-Si me besas de esa manera, no me facilitas mucho que me esté quieta para facilitarte que estés cerca -tartamudeé.

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Estoy aprendiendo a controlarme muchísimo mejor. Emmett, continúa por favor -le pidió sin mirar a penas a su hermano.

-Si sigues así, Edward, os mando a un hotel -replicó el aludido antes de seguir leyendo, sin pasar por alto soltar una carcajada cuando vio mi profundo sonrojo.

**Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, me siguió fielmente de camino a clase.**

La risa que salió de los labios de Edward fue mucho más escandalosa que la de Emmett esta vez.

-Buen mote amor -replicó con una sonrisa torcida, mi favorita. Mi corazón corrió de nuevo en mi pecho.

**Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar**

**de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer**

**algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.**

-¿En serio? Sinceramente, lo dudo -dijo Esme mirándome con cariño.

-Bella, tienes muy poca autoestima, eres una chica guapa, inteligente, amable, cortés, modesta y valiente, cualquier chico estaría encantado de tener a alguien como tú -dijo Carlisle.- Y que suerte que te tenga nuestro hijo Edward -añadió. Yo me sonrojé de nuevo para mi enorme vergüenza.

**El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia.**

-Qué perceptiva -susurró Carlisle de nuevo concentrado en la historia.** Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto**

**a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.**

-Y cierto era -musitó Rosalie.

**Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino...**

-Me encanta ese jesey, queda muy bien ese tono de azul con tu piel, por eso aquel día en Port Angeles llevé esa chaqueta, estabas preciosa -comentó Edward como si nada.

**...y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever.**

-Bells, ¿quieres que te lo quitemos de encima? No me importaría, te lo aseguro, después de todo eres mi hermanita -repuso Emmett blandiendo sus músculos.

-¿Hermanita? -susurré con un hilo de voz. Emmett asintió y Esme tomó mi mano.

-Eres parte de la familia, Bella. Todos te queremos desde el momento en que Edward nos habló de ti. Para mí ya eres como una hija -ella sonrió y me dio un apretón, mientras yo le devolvía ambos, sonrisa y apretón.

**Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.**

**La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia.**

-¡Qué atenta, cielo! -me alagó Esme.

**El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes.**

**También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y**

**ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.**

**Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos.**

-Oh Dios ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? -sollozó Alice haciendo un puchero.

-¿Lo siento? -intenté disculparme encongiéndome de hombros.

**El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero ****hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo. No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.**

-Y otra vez tienes razón. Los humanos no nos dejan en paz, solo sienten lujuria y avaricia hacia nosotros, es lo único que sienten -susurró Jasper para luego mirarme sonriente.- Excepto tú. Eres la excepción. Te sientes como atraida, pero solo por Edward, como si él fuera un imán y tu un trozo de metal y viceversa. Creo que es porque estáis destinados el uno al otro -concluyó. Esas palabras se colaron en mi cerebro y mi corazón se aceleró. _Destinados, destinados, destinados, destinados, destinados... _

**Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.**

-No era por eso, queríamos ver a la chica que hizo que Eddie huyera -dijo Emmett con una mueca burlona.

**El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.**

-Oh, cielo -musitó Esme triste.

**Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre.**

**Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.**

**Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.**

-¿Tan pronto? -Esme frunció el ceño confusa, incluso ella, tan maternal, pensaba que era pronto para escribirme.

**Bella:**

**Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.**

**Mamá**

**Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero.**

**Decía:**

**¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.**

**El último era de esa mañana.**

**Isabella:**

**Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.**

-Tú mamá está un poco loca -susurró Emmett ganándose una mirada envenenada de Esme.

-¿Sólo un poco? -interrogué yo esta vez y la mirada de Esme se volvió hacia mi.- Perdón -musité mordiéndome el labio.

**Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.**

**Mamá:**

**Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.**

**Bella**

**Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.**

**Mamá:**

**Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.**

**Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.**

**Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo,**

**-¿**Sólo un poco? -ironizó Emmett pero se cayó al ver mi mirada.- Perdón._** pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.**_

**Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.**

**Bella**

**Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas**

-Una gran obra -convino Carlisle.- ¿Cuál es tu pasaje favorito? -preguntó.

**-**No sabría decirte, me encanta en general, porque ella es tan mala y él tan egoísta, y aún así su historia de amor tan estimulante, creo que Emily Brontë tenía un estilo muy peculiar, lástima que no escribiera más. Seguramente me quedaría con ''_Pues soñé que estaba en el cielo, que comprendía y notaba que aquello no era mi casa, que se me partía el corazón de tanto llorar por volver a la tierra, y que, al fin, los ángeles se enfadaron tanto, que me echaron fuera. Fui a caer en medio de la maleza, en lo más alto de «Cumbres Borrascosas», y me desperté llorando de alegría. Ahora, con esa explicación, podrás comprender mi secreto.____'' _Me encanta esa parte -todos me miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Te lo sabes de memoria? -jadeó Alice.

-Es una de mis favoritas, aunque sin duda, me gusta más ''Romeo y Julieta'' -repliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

-Interesante. William Shakespeare. Siglo XVII -musitó Carlisle.

-En realidad, siglo XVI, para ser más exactos, 1597 -repliqué, y al ver que todos me miraban me sonrojé.

-Cierto, Bella, 1597, buena observación -susurró él mirándome sonriente.

-¿Qué? -pregunté al ver que todos me observaban como si fuese un bicho raro.

-Nada -replicaron moviendo la cabeza como intentando despejarse.

**...por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa.**

**Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.**

— **¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.**

**¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.**

—**Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.**

—**Gracias.**

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina.**

**Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, ****le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

-Me encanta tu novia Edward -dijo Emmett entre risas.

-Pues ya somos dos -repuso Edward.

— **¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.**

**Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.**

—**Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.**

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.**

**Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.**

—**Huele bien, Bella.**

—**Gracias.**

**Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.**

—**Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.**

—**Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.**

**Con una notable excepción.**

-¡Ohhhhh! A Bells no le pareces buena gente, Eddie -yo le saqué la lengua y Emmett rió encantado.- Eres como la pequeña duende. Ey, ey, tranquila, campanilla -dijo protegiéndose con el libro mientras Alice le daba un par de manotazos.

-Chicos, sentaos ahora mismo, no os habéis criado con los lobos, me costó lo mío educaros como para que ahora os pongáis a hacer el ganso -les regañó Esme, y en el acto ambos se sentaron cabizbajos.

-Lo siento mamá -musitaron ambos antes de que Em reemprendiera la lectura.

—**Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.**

**-¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.**

-Hasta estamos en sus pensamientos durante la cena -dijo Emmett.

-Está Edward, no te confundas -replicó Jasper.

**-¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.**

-Lo es -susurró Esme acariciando el brazo de su esposo.

**-Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.**

**El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.**

— **¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera**

**quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo**

**problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién**

**llegados.**

Todos guardaron silencio de repente.

-No sabía... que... pensara así de nosotros -susurró Carlisle aturdido.

-Es muy amable -musitó Esme.

-Tu padre es una persona tan buena como tú -dijo Edward y todos asintieron.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.**

**Di marcha atrás.**

—**Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.**

—**Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.**

-¿¡Qué! -gritó Esme. Todos nos sobresaltamos.- Espero que no sea verdad -añadió entrecerrando los ojos. Carlisle sonrió cariñosamente.

-No me dejan respirar, pero para mi sabes que eres la única ¿no? -convino y Esme se acurrucó más cerca de su marido en respuesta.

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía**

**por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.**

**El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de**

**mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.**

**Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.**

-Alguien sigue siendo un idiota -canturreó Alice distraidamente mientras Edward rodaba los ojos.

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que**

**organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer.**

**Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.**

-No aquí Bella -me corrigió Alice.

-No en Forks, Bella -replicó Alice.

**Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela.**

**Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.**

**Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención.**

**Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería.**

-Puedes utilizar nuestra biblioteca Bella -me ofreció Carlisle.- Es muy extensa y estoy seguro de que encontrarás libros que te gustarán, tengo de varios siglos -añadió.

-Gracias -respondí, ahora pensando en los de ''tengo de varios siglos'' ¿Cuántos años tendría Carlisle?

**Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.**

Todos se estremecieron conmigo.

-Otra cosa mala de ese cacharro ¿seguro que no quieres...? -empezó Edward pero me volví hacia él y le fulminé con la mirada mientras decía.

-Edward ¿tienes problemas de oído? -pregunté con voz falsamente dulce.

Él negó y sus hermanos se rieron en voz baja de él.

**Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.**

-Apuesto a que también ayudó que Edward empezara a pasar por tu casa por las noches -apostilló Emmett.- Ouch -gritó frotándose la nuca cuando dos collejas, una de Rosalie y otra de Edward impactaron contra él.

**Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.**

**En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído.**

**Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.**

**Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.**

**¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.**

-Gracias, Sherlock -ironizó Rosalie.

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y,**

**arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.**

— **¡Uf!**

**Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. **

-No te gusta la nieve -jadeó Emmett entrecortadamente. Yo negué y él sollozó.- ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué? Para una vez que iba a tener una hermana con la congeniara en todo.

-Eh ¡Y yo qué! -gritó Alice.

-Oh Señor, Alice con sus compras y Bella con su claustrofobia a la nieve. ¿Qué te he echo yo? ¿¡QUÉ!

Miré a Edward interrogante y él solo suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y corazón, intentando calmarse.

**Mike se sorprendió.**

— **¿No te gusta la nieve?**

—**No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—.Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.**

**¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.-¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada, incluido Emmett que ya se había recuperado.

**Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó ****en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.**

—**Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.**

**Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.**

**Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.**

**Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la**

**expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.**

-No me extraña, ese día me diste miedo cuando vi tu cara -comentó Edward y todos rieron cuando le hice un mohín.

**Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la**

**mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.**

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo.**

— **¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?**

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.**

-No, solo volviste loco a nuestro Eddie, solo por eso ya empezaste a caerme bien -comentó Emmett.

— **¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.**

—**Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.**

**Me puse al final de la cola.**

— **¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.**

—**La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.**

**Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.**

-Al menos así no tropecé -murmuré para mis adentros.

**Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante**

**la próxima clase.**

Esme me dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

**Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.**

**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.**

-Bella -el reproche en la voz de Esme me hizo arder las mejillas.

**Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.**

**Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas.**

**Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.**

**-**Hecha por Alice Cullen - Edward negó con la cabeza. Sentí que sonreía contra mi piel.

-¡Ja! Soy tan irresistible como una estrella de cine - sonrió Emmett.

-En realidad Emmett, más bien das bastante miedo - Murmuré. Todo el mudo de echó a reír

**Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué.**

**Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. **

**-**Te diste cuenta de que había cazado -Carlisle me miraba boquiabierto y yo me encogí de hombros.

**Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.**

—**Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.**

**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.**

**Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.**

—**Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.**

-Imbécil -murmuró Rosalie.- Se cree mejor que tú, la oí en clase de Mates.

-¿Y qué hiciste? -preguntó Edward esta vez. Rosalie bajó la mirada.

-La defendí. Ella no había echo nada para que hablara de ella como si fuese... No me mires así, eso no significa que me caiga bien -dijo al ver la leve sonrisa en la cara de Edward.- Tendrás que esperar un poco para que me haga a la idea -terminó.

Emmett sonrió tímidamente a su esposa, me guiñó un ojo y siguió leyendo.

—**No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.**

—**No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?**

—**Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.**

—**A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.**

—**No le mires —susurré.**

**Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista.**

-Qué idiota -murmuró Alice.

**Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.**

**Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo.**

**La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera.**

-Podría decirle que se comprara un bosque y se perdiera -murmuró Jasper.** Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.**

**Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.**

Edward se removió incómodo apretándome contra él.

-Lo siento -murmuró en mi oído tan bajo que ni siquiera su familia lo escuchó.

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.**

**Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.**

**Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.**

-Oh! A alguien le ignoraron, Eddie -se burlo Emmett.

—**Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.**

-¿Musical? -preguntó Emmett alzando las cejas en mi dirección en un gesto de burla.

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. ****Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.**

—**Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.**

-Mucho mejor, Edward. Esos si son modales propios de un caballero -le dijo Esme sonriendo.

**Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.**

— **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.**

**Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.**

—**Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.**

**Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.**

—**No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.**

-Primer error. Debes ser más cuidadoso Edward -le reprendió Rosalie, pero con voz en un tono neutro. Ya no parecía tan fría como antes.

**Pareció confuso.**

— **¿Prefieres Isabella?**

—**No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.**

-No me lo parecías -susurró Edward en mi oído mientras un escalofrío de placer me recorría.

—**Oh.**

**No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.**

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las**

**células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente.**

**No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el ****profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.**

—**Empezad —ordenó.**

— **¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.**

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.**

—**Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.**

**La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.**

-La subestimaste ¿verdad? -le pinchó Emmett y Edward asintió.

-No podía saber que pensaba, así que, ¿cómo saber si era o no inteligente?

—**No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.**

**Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.**

—**Profase —afirmé con aplomo.**

**¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva.**

-IDIOTA -le gritaron Rosalie y Alice a la vez.

**Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.**

**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo.**

-Ah ¿no? -preguntó Edward perplejo.

**Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.**

-¿Tú también? -preguntó mi ángel de nuevo. Yo asentí sorprendida y Alice suspiró.

-Las primeras chispas.

—**Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.**

—**Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la ****primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.**

—**Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.**

**Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.**

**¿Puedo?**

-La enfadaste, Edward -rió Jasper encantado.

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.**

**Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.**

**-**Obvio, después de más de 50 años de instituto, sería raro que fallara -comentó Emmett.

— **¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.**

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:**

—**Interfase.**

**Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.**

**-¿**Te has dado cuenta, que encuentras todo en el perfecto? - preguntó Jasper.

-Él es perfecto, para mí - Susurré.Edward me miró por un momento antes de apretar los labios con cuidado en mi boca.

Oí como Esme suspiraba alegremente.

**Acabamos antes que todos los demas. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.**

**Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.**

**¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.**

**-**¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios pregunta eso? - preguntó Emmett.

-Porque el color de sus ojos cambió, Einstein - Rosalie le lanzó una mirada. La miré con curiosidad. Todavía no había hablado demasiado y me lanzaba miradas odiosas de vez en cuando, pero se notaba que escuchaba con mucha atención el libro. Y la mascara de frialdad que tenía cuando empezamos a leer el libro había desaparecido. Curioso.

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.**

—**No.**

—**Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.**

**Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.**

**-**Te agarró con la guardia baja, hermano. Nunca te había sucedido eso antes- Emmett se echó a reír claramente divertido - Estoy tan feliz de que no la hayas matado el primer día.

-Emmett - Siseó Alice con enfado.

Edward se puso rígido a mi lado. Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor tratando de protegerme. Sus ojos exploraron los míos sin descanso. Lleve mis manos a su cara.

-Te amo - susurré.

-Te amo demasiado. Lo siento, Bella - su voz estaba llena de dolor, quería borrar su dolor. Le acaricié la cara hasta que finalmente se calmó.

**De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.**

**-**¿Forks? Más bien nuestro Edward -replicó Jasper sonriendo.

**Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.**

—**En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?**

-Eso fue muy grosero -replicó Esme frunciendo el ceño.

—**Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.**

**El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.**

— **¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.**

— **¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?**

—**Sí.**

**El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.**

— **¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?**

—**Sí.**

**-**Chica lista -Emmett me guiñó un ojo, me sonroje cuando Edward besó mi mejilla ardiente.

—**Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.**

**Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.**

—**Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.**

-¿Edward? ¿Sobre el tiempo? ¿En serio? -rió Emmett histérico mientras los demás Cullen se unían a las risas.

**Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.**

—**En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha,y no lograba concentrarme.**

—**A ti no te gusta el frío.**

**No era una pregunta.**

—**Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.**

—**Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.**

—**Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.**

**Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir.**

-Todo en ti me fascina -susurró él.

-Gracias -,murmuré y apoyé la cabeza en su musculoso pecho.

**Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.**

**-**¿Lo mirabas todo el rato, no? -asentí y Alice soltó una risita.

—**En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?**

**-**Ay, hermano que grosero - Emmett se rió entre dientes.

-¿Pero por que querías saber tanto? - Preguntó Jasper.

- Porque todo lo que decía era tan inesperado e interesante. Me sorprendió con cada palabra, cada reacción. No era normal - explicó Edward.

**Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.**

—**Es... complicado.**

—**Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.**

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.**

-Tienes un efecto interesante en ella -Emmett y Jasper rieron encantados mientras Edward hacía una mueca.

—**Mi madre se ha casado.**

—**No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—.¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?**

—**El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.**

—**Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.**

-¿Por qué no la dejas hablar? Deja de hacer suposiciones -se quejó Alice.

—**No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.**

**-¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?**

-Es una buena pregunta. Quieres a tu madre y no tienes ningún problema con su nuevo esposo. Amabas a vivir en Phoenix también. ¿Por qué decidiste venir a vivir aquí, entonces? - Preguntó Carlisle. Suspiré.

- Sigue leyendo y descúbrelo - dijo Edward besando la parte superior de mi cabeza.

**No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.**

—**Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.**

**-¿**Debería sonarme su nombre? -preguntó Jasper sonriente.

— **¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga ****menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.**

—**Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla**- -Apuesto a que te equivocaste de nuevo - sonrió Emmett - Por una vez no podías utilizar tu maldita capacidad para hacer trampa. Me encanta esta chica más y más con cada segundo que pasa - Me guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

-Esta chica está sentada aquí mismo - Dije señalándome.

-Exactamente, en el lugar correcto donde perteneces - Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí - En mis brazos -susurró. Suspiré. Estaba en lo cierto. Yo le pertenecía. Para siempre.

—**No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.**

-Por primera vez en tu vida -rió Jasper.- Siempre sabes y entiendes todo, ya era hora.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

—**Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.**

—**Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.**

— **¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.**

—**No parece demasiado justo.**

**Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.**

— **¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.**

—**Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.**

—**Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés. Me evaluó con la mirada.**

—**Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.**

**Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.**

**-**Eres tan desinteresada - Esme me sonrió amablemente.

-¿Sacarme la lengua? - Edward enarcó las cejas y se rió alegremente.

-Eso hubiera sido asombroso - Las risas de Emmett inundaron la habitación.

-Si Emmett, pero afortunadamente ella no tiene la capacidad mental de un niño de cinco años. A diferencia de ti - Edward lo miró y Jasper se rió entre dientes.

— **¿Me equivoco?**

**Traté de ignorarlo.**

—**Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.**

**¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.**

-Uh oh estabas

en problemas -le dijo Jasper a Edward.- Regla número uno, nunca hacer que tu novia o esposa se enfade.

-Tiene razón hijo -apostilló Carlisle. Me reí en voz baja, la cara de Edward era impagable.

—**Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.**

**Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.**

**¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.**

- Si - murmuró Emmett.

Estabas disfrutándolo , ¿no? -Le pregunté a Edward.

Sí, mucho - sonrió - Parecías un pequeño y lindo gatito tratando de actuar como un tigre. Fue muy dulce.

Hice una mueca y me besó sin dejar de sonreír.

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.**

—**No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

-Eddie desearía hacerlo -dijo Emmett mientras Edward le gruñía.- Y yo también. Tus pensamientos son taaaan divertidos -rió.

-Mi mente está muy bien así de solita, gracias -repliqué y él ahogó una risa.

—**Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.**

**A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.**

—**Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.**

Todos rieron.

—**Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.**

-Estabas tratando de asustarla ¿verdad? -aseveró Jasper.

-Sí -asintió Edward.

-Bueno, es evidente que no funcionó -replicó Emmett.

-¿En serio? Gracias Em, eres un genio -Emmett hizo una mueca después del sarcasmo de mi novio.

**El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara.**

-¿Chico guapo? -Emmett movió las cejas arriba y abajo sugestivamente y Edward le fulminó con la mirada.

-Emmett, para ya -le criticó.

**Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.**

**-**Tu olor era demasiado intenso, tan... embriagador -Edward suspiró y se llevó mi muñeca a su nariz inspirando profundamente.- Se me hace la boca agua.

-Gracias, siempre tengo un mal día cuando no me dicen lo apetitoso que es mi olor -todos rieron por mi comentario y Edward sonrió contra mi mano.

**Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.**

**Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.**

**-**Oh no, acabas de arruinar todo el trabajo y los progresos que habías hecho -susurró Jasper moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

**Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.**

Todos rieron y Emmett se revolcó por el suelo. Jasper, exasperado, cogió el libro.

-Yo seguiré leyendo -dijo. Emmett paró en el acto, se levantó y le quitó el libro a Jasper.

-Es mi turno -respondió en un siseo y Jasper rodó los ojos.

**¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!**

**-**A diferencia de ti, ella es muy inteligente idiota -gruñó Edward.

—**No tuve ninguna dificultad —dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.**

—**Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.**

-Estaba muy enojado conmigo por que me atreví a hablar contigo. En sus pensamiento ya eras su novia - dijo Edward.

-¿En serio? - Me dieron nauseas. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Algo está muy mal con este chico - murmuró Esme.

- No tienes ni idea, mamá - Edward sacudió la cabeza.

**Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:**

—**Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.**

**No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que**

**pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.**

Todos soltaron una carcajada mientras yo agachaba la cabeza y me sonrojaba.

**La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen.**

Todos se estremecieron.

-Oh Dios, no es tan malo -me quejé pero me miraron incrédulos.

-Alguno de los golpes que te has dado a lo largo de tu vida debió de ser en la cabeza -replicó Emmett antes de que Edward le lanzara un cojín que le dio en plena cara.

**Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para ****que se secara mientras volvía a casa.**

**Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente.**

-Te miraba igual que tu a mi -susurró él antes de besar mi mandíbula, haciéndome temblar. La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y él comedor de los Cullen se desvanecía.

-Bella, respira -me recordó la voz de Alice.

Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y el comedor se hizo más claro como el rostro de Edward que tenía una sonrisa petulante.

-Ni una palabra -le gruñí y todos rieron en voz baja.

**Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé**

**junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.**

**-**Sí, fue muy divertido -rió Edward y le hice un mohín.

-Ese fue el final del capítulo -anunció Emmett.

-Muy interesante -convino Carlisle.

-¿Puedo leer el siguiente? -preguntó Rosalie y Emmett, sorprendido, le pasó el libro.


	5. El prodigio

EL PRODIGIO

Rosalie comenzó a leer.

-El siguiente capítulo se llama **EL PRODIGIO.**

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.**

-Sí, que te habías despertado -comentó Emmett y todos rodamos los ojos.

**Era la luz, algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque.**

**Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.**

**Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.**

**Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando**

**el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.**

Emmett soltó una carcajada agarrándose la barriga con las manos, mientras Edward suspiraba.

-Desde luego amor, hubiera sido más seguro para ti. Eres como un imán para la mala suerte.

Yo me limité a suspirar. -Lo sé.

**Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad**

**en lugar de sentirme sola.**

-Eso es muy extraño, la mayoría de los seres humanos odian la soledad -murmuró Jasper mirándome confuso.

-Ya, pero yo no soy un ser humano, después de todo mi novio en un vampiro -señalé.

**Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro.**

-Bella -me regañó Esme.- Cuida tus modales.

-Ese día iba muy atolondrada. Lo siento, Esme -susurré con las mejillas encendidas.

**La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba,**

-Dios, ¿como puedes querer ir a la escuela? Es lo más aburrido del mundo -se quejó Emmett.

-Quizá quería ver a Newton -añadió Jasper y Edward rugió en respuesta. Alice soltó una risita.

-Si debía de ser eso.

**y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos.**

Edward bufó con una chispa de furia.

**Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.**

-Y tú que lo digas hermanita. Créeme, llevo cerca de noventa años viviendo con él y no es nada interesante -se burló Emmett.

-Gracias, Em. Es bueno saber que tienes tan buena opinión de mi -murmuró Edward mientras yo reía suavemente.

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa.**

-No me parecías una idiota -susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

**Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.**

Edward bufó.

-Vosotros dos sois taaan tontos -dijo Alice en son de burla.- Es obvio que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Todos pueden verlo.

-Salvo ellos -culminó Jasper.

**Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé.**

Edward escondió el rostro en mi cabello y yo gemí de pavor. Encontraba mi sufrimiento muy divertido y eso me mortificaba.** Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.**

-Ay, quiero saber que va a pasar -susurró Emmett frotándose las manos.

-Ya sabes que pasará Emmett. Ya sucedió ¿recuerdas? -Edward rodó los ojos ante el comportamiento de su enorme hermano.

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros.**

-Tú torpeza es adorable -murmuró Edward apretándome contra él, mirándome con ojos enamorados.

-Solo quiere ser tu héroe, para toda la eternidad -repuso Jasper sonriendo con nostalgia. Me pregunté si recordaba cuando encontró a Alice.

-Tal vez... Bueno, por supuesto que sí -replicó Edward besándome la nariz, haciéndome ruborizar.

**Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.**

-Mmmm... Me encanta tu forma de pensar -ronroneó Edward en mi oído.

**El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.**

**Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche.**

-Se preocupa mucho por ti, y te quiere muchísimo. Está muy feliz de que su niña pequeña haya vuelto a casa con él por fin -me explicó Edward y sentí mis ojos empañarse. Una lagrima se me escapó y Edward me la limpió con un beso.

-Es muy amable por querer acogerme aquí después de tantos años... -murmuré. Edward suspiró.

-Es tu padre Bella, te ama con locura, créeme, lo sé -dijo y se tocó la frente. Todos en la sala rodamos los ojos.

**Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida.**

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido**

**extraño. **

Todos contuvieron el aire en ese momento y Esme vino a mi lado y me tomó la mano, estrechándola entre sus dedos con fuerza. Su preocupación me pilló desprevenida. Ella me acogía en la familia como si fuera parte de ella, me trataba de manera tan maternal y tan dulce como a sus hijos.

**Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista. Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas,**

**sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.**

**Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto.**

-¡DIOS! -gritó Emmett.- ¿Estás a punto de morir -Edward rugió hacia su hermano favorito. Emmett hizo caso omiso de su hermano- y lo primero que ves es el rostro de Edward?

-Es tan romántico -susurró Alice embraguiada.

-Es tan dulce -replicó Rosalie.

-Es tan cursi -gritó Emmett con una mueca de asco en la cara.

**Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.**

Edward gruñó y me apretó contra él de nuevo.

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo.**

-Gracias a Dios -murmuró Esme respirando de nuevo.

**Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.**

**Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja,**

-Soltó un taco enorme -murmuró Emmett.- Iba dirigido hacia la familia del conductor -añadió antes de que un cojín impactara en su cara.

**y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma**

**providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.**

**Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba.**

**Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.**

**Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se**

**desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.**

**¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?**

-Tuve tanto miedo -susurró Edward.- Acabo de encontrarte, si te hubiera perdido no creo que hubiera podido seguir viviendo -me dio la impresión de que si pudiera llorar, lo haría en este momento.

-Quizá tu vida sería más fácil si te alejaras de mi -murmuró triste y yo me sobresalté. El dolor atravesó mi pecho como un cuchillo helado.

-No digas eso Edward. Sin ti, mi existencia carecería de sentido -le repliqué.

-Para mi -me rectificó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le reté.

-Edward, creo que subestimas sus sentimientos -le cortó Jasper antes de que empezara a hablar. -¿Bella, te gustaría sentir lo que siente Edward por ti? -preguntó y yo asentí. Rápidamente, un torrente de emociones me invadió por dentro y yo cogí aire.

-Dolor -susurré.

-Por poder perderte.

-Alegría -murmuré.

-Porque por fin te he encontrado y eres mía.

-¿Egoismo?

-Porque te estoy metiendo en mi mundo, y eso es peligroso para ti -murmuró triste de nuevo.

-Y amor -dije, mi cuerpo temblaba de arriba a abajo, sus emociones eran tan fuertes como las mías.

-Te amo, eres mi vida ahora -dijo clavando sus orbes dorados en mis ojos.

-Edward ¿quieres saber que siente Bella por ti? -preguntó Jasper y Edward asintió pero yo grité: no.

-¿Por qué Bella? -inquirió Edward.

-Me da vergüenza -murmuré y Emmett rió histérico.

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! -le espetó Rosalie dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-Tu has sentido los míos, yo quiero saber lo tuyos. Hazlo Jasper -determinó y Edward soltó un jadeo. Su cuerpo tembló y él me cogió la cara entre las manos- ¿Cómo... cómo un ser humano puede sentir así? Tus emociones son tan fuertes como las mías, y yo apenas puedo soportarlas, ¿cómo puede tu cuerpecito aguantarlo? -no me dejó contestar y me besó fieramente. Su entusiasmo me condució cuando llevé las manos a sus cuello y se lo rodeé con ambos brazos. El beso se fue intesificando. ¿Era yo, o hacía calor allí?

-Eeeeejeeemm -carraspeó Emmett exageradamente. Edward se separó de mi un momento.

-Piérdete, Emmett -le espetó y luego volvió a besarme.

-Edward, quiero seguir leyendo -se quejó Alice. Edward le hizo un mohín con la mano y estaba a punto de cogerme en brazos para llevarme a otro lado cuando Alice le dijo:

-Edward, o paras o le digo lo que le has comprado como regalo de fin de curso. Juro que lo hago -le amenazó. Edward se separó de mi, lo cual yo aproveché para coger aire y fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

—**Estoy bien.**

**Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.**

—**Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.**

**Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.**

— **¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.**

—**Tal y como pensaba...**

**Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.**

-Espero por tu bien que no -le amenazó Esme.

— **¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?**

—**Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.**

**Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?**

-Tienes un efecto... interesante en ella -murmuró Carlisle.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.**

—**No te muevas —ordenó alguien.**

— **¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.**

**El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.**

—**Quédate ahí por ahora.**

—**Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas**

**al lado de tu coche.**

**Su rostro se endureció.**

—**No, no es cierto.**

—**Te vi.**

-Cometiste un gran error, Edward -le gruñó Rosalie.

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a**

**reconocerlo.**

—**Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.**

**Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo**

**crucial.**

—**No —dije con firmeza.**

-Testaruda, como tú -señaló Alice.

-Habló. No soy yo quien controla a Bella todo el día -le replicó Edward a su hermana favorita y yo levanté una ceja ante el comentario.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con Bella, Carlisle? Porfaaaa -pidió Emmett con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Emmett, Bella se quedará con nosotros si ella quiere -le replicó el aludido.

-¿Puedo llamarte Princesa? -preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Emmett, no soy un perro -le dije.

-Lo sé, eres mi hermanita, pero Bella es muy serio. Belly-Bells, Bellsie, Campanas (Aclaración, Bells en ingles es campanas :P). ¡Campanilla! -me gritó alegre.

-Si me llamas Campanilla, ¿cómo te llamo yo a ti? ¿El Increible Hulk? -ironicé y el bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Todos reían en la sala.

**El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.**

—**Por favor, Bella.**

— **¿Por qué? —inquirí.**

—**Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó**

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tu actuaste realmente extraño y grosero con ella. Las primeras miradas que le diste fueron de odio y furia, entonces desapareces por su causa por una semana, luego tratas de ser amable y de nuevo regresas a tu comportamiento anterior, pero no te funciona. Y ... - le regañó una muy furiosa Alice.

-Vale, vale. Entiendo- suspiró Edward- Realmente compliqué las cosas.

-Pero yo confiaba en ti, después de todo - Le dije en voz baja y una bella sonrisa iluminó su rostro angelical.

-Lo hiciste - exhaló su aliento y me acarició la cara suavemente.

-Y eso nos sorprendió a todos -murmuró Jasper.

**Entonces oí las sirenas.**

— **¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?**

—**Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.**

—**Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.**

**Se necesitaron seis EMT1 y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión.**

-Traidor -murmuré fulminándole con la mirada.

**Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín.**

**Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció. Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.**

— **¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.**

—**Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.**

**Se giró hacia el EMT [N. del T.] Siglas de **_Emergency Medical Technician _**(Técnicos Médicos de Emergencia) más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente.**

**Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de**

**Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.**

-DIOS EDWARD ¿OTRO ERROR? ¿ERES IDIOTA? -gritó Rosalie.

**Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.**

-Parece ser que Edward no es el único que cometió errores -inquirió Carlisle mirando mal a Rosalie.

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.**

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente**

**las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.**

-Lo oí desde las puertas. Fue divertido -de nuevo le pegué a Edward en las costillas y todos rieron.

**Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un**

**termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín**

**por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.**

-Siempre me pregunté que fue de él -dijeron Edward y Carlisle a la vez, y luego se rieron.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de**

**los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.**

— **¡Bella, lo siento mucho!**

—**Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.**

**Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.**

— **¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...**

**Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.**

—**No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.**

— **¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.**

—**Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.**

**Parecía confuso.**

— **¿Quién?**

—**Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.**

**Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.**

— **¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?**

—**Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.**

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.**

Edward se quejó

¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan perspicaz y tan obstinada?

Si no hubiera sido tan terca, no me tuvieses en tus brazos ahora - Le sonreí con dulzura.

- No - protestó y me apretó más a su cuerpo. Me eché a reír.

**Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la**

**enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose**

**por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba ****perfectamente.**

-Oh dios, debe haber sido muy irritante -susurró Esme.

-La verdad, es que sí -murmuré.

**Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.**

**¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.**

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.**

Todos rieron de nuevo, incluso Rosalie sonrió un poco, y yo me sonrojé.

—**Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.**

**El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.**

—**No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes.**

-¿Querías asustarle? -preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, para una vez que estaba con ella... Quería estar solo con ella -explicó y me besó cuidadosamente. Notaba como se iba liberando un poco más con cada capítulo que pasaba del libro. Tal vez, al final fuera como si fuera un adolescente normal y corriente, con la diferencia de sera súper fuerte, súper rápido, súper inteligente y súper guapo.

**Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.**

— **¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?**

—**No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?**

-Porque él es un vampiro e inmortal, chica tonta -rió Emmett ganándose una mala mirada mía y otro zape de Rose. Me pregunté si se habría vuelto así de tonto a veces por los golpes que recibía continuamente.

—**Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.**

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta.**

-Oh, mi papá -gritó Alice pegando saltitos en el sofá.

**Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine,**

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella -comentó Esme mientras yo me sonnrojaba.

**aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado.**

-Ese día fue de los peores, la gente estaba atacada de los nervios por lo que había pasado, y yo estaba sin cazar. Me sentía realmente mal -dijo Carlisle con un estremecimiento y Esme le besó la mejilla para calmarlo.

**A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward.**

—**Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra?**

—**Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.**

**Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.**

—**Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—. ¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.**

**-**Traidor -Murmuré en voz baja.

- Lo siento, amor. Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien - Edward me sonrió inocentemente. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero en cambio él apretó aún más fuerte sus musculosos brazos alrededor de mi estrecha cintura.

—**Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward.**

**El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.**

— **¿Le duele? —preguntó.**

—**No mucho.**

**Había tenido jaquecas peores.**

-Si, como cuando me caí del tobogán en segundo de primaria, me cargué un adoquín. No pensé que cuando me decían que tenía la cabeza dura fuera en un sentido tan literal -murmuré perdida en mis recuerdos pero todos lo oyeron y por supuesto se echaron a reír.

**Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente.**

**Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.**

-Ohhh! -se regodeó Emmett.- Te estabas metiendo en problemas.

-Yo ya estaba en problemas -ante eso entrecerré los ojos y le fulminé con la mirada.

-Como no tengas cuidado, lo estarás de nuevo -dijo Jasper.

-Chicos, parad -les reprendió Esme.

—**De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.**

— **¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser**

**atento.**

-¿QUÉ? ¿IR... A... LA... ESCUELA! ¿Estás loca? -gritó Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ella solo quería ser fuerte -murmuró Edward y luego clavó sus ojos dorados en los míos, mi corazón se aceleró notablemente y él sonrió.

-Creído -murmuré.

—**Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.**

**Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.**

— **¿Puede él ir a la escuela?**

—**Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.**

-Edward -Esme entornó los ojos- Este no es el modo correcto de tratar a una dama.

-Lo siento mamá - Edward agachó la cabeza y en ese momento sus fríos labios rozaron mi cuello y mi mandíbula- Te prometo que lo arreglaré.

Me estremecí.

—**En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.**

-DIOS ¿Qué te he hecho yo? -gemí y todos rieron.

**¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.**

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

**El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.**

**-¿Quiere quedarse aquí?**

— **¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo.**

**Parecía preocupado.**

—**Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.**

Sentí a Edward temblar debajo de mi, con los labios apretados, concentrado en no reírse.

—**Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.**

-Estaba preocupado por ti. Edward ya te quería -ante la mirada de asombro de Edward él se encogió de hombros.- Alice nos lo contó -se limitó a decir.- Para mi y Esme ya eras como una hija más, y claro, me preocupé -aquello me dejó sorprendida.- Aunque ahora sé que no era necesario -añadió y me sonrió. Yo se la devolví.

—**No me duele mucho —insistí.**

—**Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una fioritura.**

—**La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.**

-Eres realmente adorable. Como un gatito intentando actuar como un tigre -todos rieron cuando yo le saqué la lengua.

—**Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que**

**el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.**

-Increíble. Nada se te escapa. Ni una reacción, ni un rostro, nada - Carlisle sacudió la cabeza - Parece que no fue sólo culpa de que Edward el que te enterarás de nuestro secreto. Era cuestión de tiempo.

—**Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —**

**le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.**

**Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.**

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.**

—**Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.**

-Me acerqué demasiado a ti ¿verdad? -inquirí.

-Si, pero sabes ¿qué? Ya no importa -susurró y me besó de nuevo.

-Cómo sigas así, terminamos los libros en tres o cuatro años -le gritó Emmett y nos separamos a regañadientes. Apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombros y le ciñó sus brazos a mi alrededor.

**Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:**

—**Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.**

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un**

**pequeño corredor.**

**¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.**

¡Edward! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosero?- Preguntó Esme con rabia.

- Ni Jasper puede estropear su estado de ánimo tan rápido con su don o yo con mis bromas sobre ''virgen a los 40'' Con ella basta sólo con una pregunta inocente - Emmett se rió entre dientes.

-Yo solo estaba asustado- Susurró Edward casi inaudiblemente.

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.**

—**Me debes una explicación —le recordé.**

—**Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.**

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.**

—**Me lo prometiste.**

—**Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.**

-Siento mucho haber sido tan grosero contigo. Te prometo... No, Juro ... - Dijo Edward pero yo puse la mano en su boca para hacerlo callar.

-Lo sé. Y lo entiendo. Tenías miedo de que yo no cumpliera mi promesa y que le contara a alguien lo que realmente sucedió. Temías por la seguridad de tu familia. Vuestra seguridad dependía de mí, y solo soy una humana que olía demasiado bien para ti. Entiendo que daba miedo - Acaricié sus mejillas, tratando de calmarlo.

-Te amo -susurró y se inclinó para besarme.

-Yo también te amo -murmuré contra sus fríos labios, tratando de comportarme y hacerlo más fácil para él, aunque por dentro ardía.

-Ohhh!- Oí los chillidos Alice.

**Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.**

—**No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.**

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.**

— **¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?**

—**Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.**

— **¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.**

—**Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...**

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.**

-Así que te diste cuenta de todo ¿eh, Bells?. No es sorprendente que no hayas podido convencerla, Edward -le dijo Jasper.

-Sí, pero lo más increíble que ella iba a morir y aún así se dio cuenta de todos los detalles. Quiero decir que debería haber estado en shock, a lo mejor no recordaría ciertas cosas o el accidente con total claridad. - Explicó Carlisle asombrado.

Me sonrojé. Edward no dijo ni una palabra, sólo me sostuvo en sus brazos.

**Edward me miró con incredulidad, pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.**

— **¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?**

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y**

**me limité a asentir con la cabeza.**

—**Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.**

**Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.**

—**No se lo voy a decir a nadie.**

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado.**

-¿Pero por qué? -preguntó Rosalie de pronto.

-No recibirás ningún tipo de respuesta, por mucho que busques. Creo que ni siquiera nuestra nueva hermanita lo sabe - dijo Jasper.

-¿Por qué salvar a Emmett en lugar de terminar de matarlo cuando lo encontraste años atrás? -Preguntó Alice -Fue la misma razón que hizo que Bells se quedara callada, ¿por qué salvaste a Emmett?.

Rosalie miró a su hermana en silencio durante un buen rato entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a mi. No eran tan duros y crueles como antes. La principal emoción que podía ver en ellos era confusión. Le sonreí débilmente, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar. Sus labios prefectos formaron una leve sonrisa, apretada, pero eso era suficiente. Por ahora. Edward hundió la cara en mi cabello felizmente, sus labios rozaron mi frente, sonreí también.

**La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué importa?**

—**Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.**

— **¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?**

—**Gracias.**

**Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.**

—**No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?**

—**No.**

—**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.**

**Enfadados, nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como**

**intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.**

Edward rió. Le gustaban mucho partes como esta.

— **¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.**

**Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.**

—**No lo sé —susurró.**

-Porque está loco por ti, tonta -dijo Alice.

-Sí, te necesita como las plantas el agua y los peces la tierra -rió Emmett.

-Emmett, es al revés -le dijo Jasper.

-¿Las plantas son submarinas? -preguntó con el cejo fruncido y todos rodamos los ojos.- No tenéis sentido del humor -masculló entre dientes.

**Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.**

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.**

**La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse ****presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente.**

-Hiciste un trabajo bastante bueno en cagarla con ella, hermano - Emmett se echó a reír.

-Estabas del lado equivocado - Alice soltó una risita.

-Sí, pero ahora estoy de un lado muy bueno, y eso es lo único que importa - Edward sonrió y me guiñó un ojo en broma, haciéndome sonrojar. Una vez más.

**Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.**

— **¿Qué dijo el médico?**

—**El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.**

**Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.**

—**Vamonos —le urgí.**

**Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza**

**de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.**

**Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.**

-Eso fue todo lo que podías pensar a partir de entonces, ¿no? - Preguntó Jasper.

-Edward y su misterioso comportamiento se encontraban en el centro de mis pensamientos desde el primer momento que lo vi - Me encogí de hombros - Lo sigue siendo.

-Eso es bueno, porque tú estás en el centro de mis pensamientos desde el primer momento en que también te ví -Susurró Edward.

-¿En serio? - Le pregunté.

-Sí - Asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su impresionante sonrisa torcida.

**Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:**

—**Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.**

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.**

— **¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!**

—**Lo siento.**

-Ella tenía derecho a saber. Es tu madre. Y podrías haber estado gravemente herida - Dijo Esme en voz baja, claramente herida.

-Lo sé. Solo es que no quería asustarla. Yo estaba bien, después de todo. Nada malo había pasado - Le expliqué y ella sonrió.

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario. Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de**

**lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como**

**hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.**

**-**Así que sólo él te dio una razón para permanecer en Forks. Probablemente, la única razón que podría retenerte aquí - Jasper se rió entre dientes.

-¿Hubieses preferido que me fuera en ese entonces? - Le pregunté a Edward en voz baja.

-Hubiera sido una opción más segura para ti - asintió con la cabeza y sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho.- Pero me alegro de que eligieras quedarte. Me alegro de que estés aquí en mis brazos y de que eres mía.

Él me miró a los ojos por un momento antes de inclinarse para presionar sus labios en los míos con ternura. Sentí un alivio, me sentí feliz. Yo no quería estar en otro sitio. Yo le pertenecía a él, desde siempre. Yo estaba echa a su medida, y él a la mía. Por fin, sentía que realmente estaba en casa.

**Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me**

**tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.**

**Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

**-**Wow - Murmuró Edward, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes -¿Por tanto tiempo?.

-Sí. A partir de entonces. Cada noche - Me puse colorada y él sonrió ampliamente.

-Qué bonito - Arrulló Alice.

Esme y Carlisle nos sonrieron felices , aunque nos perdimos en nuestra propia burbuja feliz.

-Eso fue interesante - Emmett interrumpió aquel momento y yo le miré mal.- ¿Puedo leer de nuevo?

-NO -le gritó Jasper.- Me toca a mi -repuso y Emmett le gruñó.- Tú leiste el anterior. Y paso de que te revuelques por el suelo cada dos minutos. El próximo capítulo se llama... **LAS INVITACIONES**


	6. Las invitaciones

Disclaimer: Las partes en **negrita** forman parte de la asombrosa Saga de Crepúsculo, concretamente, del primer libro de la saga, Crepúsculo, y no me pertenece a mi (a mi pesar) sino que es de Stephenie Meyer. Ahora, disfrutad del capítulo ^^

Jasper elevó la voz:

-**LAS INVITACIONES.**

**En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward.**

Todo el mundo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendidos.

-¿**CÓMO** sabes eso? -me preguntó Emmett al mismo tiempo que Carlisle, que tenía una expresión muy curiosa, el brillo de sus ojos era parecido al que tenía un niño al abrir el paquete que contenía la bicicleta que había pedido para la mañana de Navidad.

-Yo... no lo sabía en ese entonces. Supongo que fue un mensaje de mi subconsciente -contesté insegura.

-Fascinante -murmuró con una expresión alegre, al tiempo que una sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

-Conozco esa cara, es la de: **NUEVA** INFORMACIÓN -rió Emmett con una sonrisa petulante.

**No podía verle el rostro, ****SÓLO**** la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara.**

-Esa fue la época en que pensaste marcharte -murmuró Alice mirándome tristemente.

-Es increíble **COMO** sientes todo eso Bella, compartís un vínculo realmente especial -dijo Jasper. Le sonreí un poco, algo sonrojada.

**Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver**

**a conciliar el sueño ****DURANTE**** un tiempo que se me hizo eterno.**

**Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.**

-Te causé muchos problemas, ¿no es cierto? -susurró Edward apenado.

-Tenías tus razones -repuse, intentando aligerar su culpabilidad.

**El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.**

**-**¿ Por qué? - preguntó Esme.

- Fui el centro de atención, más que nunca -suspiré.-Y ODIO SERLO - gemí exasperada.

-Y yo no le dirigí la palabra en lo absoluto- Edward agachó la cabeza.

-Cierto, lo recuerdo -bufé, con su memoria vampírica como para no recordarlo- el fingió que no existías - Emmett se rió **ENTRE** dientes - Fue muuuy divertido.

Me **ENCOGÍ** de hombros.

-No fue tan divertido para mí -dijimos Edward y yo al unísono. Edward me acercó más a el.

**Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana.**

**Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero ****CONTINUÓ**** insistiendo. Me seguía ****ENTRE**** clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida.**

-Simplemente no se da **CUENTA** de cuando debe darse por vencido, los hombres humanos, por lo visto en este pueblo, están realmente CIEGOS -se quejó Rosalie.

**Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de ****FORMA**** bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.**

-Otro admirador, Eddie. -Edward gruñó.- Oh, no me digas que el gran lector de mentes, Edward, el sabelotodo está celosillo -picó Emmett a Edward.

-Lo está, y extremadamente -se rió Jasper sonriente.

Traté de reprimir mi risa, pero lamentablemente, fallé.

**Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la ****FURGONETA**** y que había estado a punto de**

**resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la ****FURGONETA****.**

**Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la**

**causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!**

No, no lo están. - Edward sonrió -La mayoría de los seres humanos no nos miran con tanta atención . Su instinto les dice que se mantenga alejado de nosotros , sienten que somos peligrosos . Bueno, tu eres la excepción.

-Estoy contenta de serlo- le devolví la sonrisa.

- Yo también - suspiró feliz.

-Quizá estabas destinada a Edward de alguna manera -intervino Alice.- Pensadlo... Edward ha cambiado muchísimo, es como si su verdadero yo hubiera **ESTADO** esperando hasta encontrar a Bella para despertar realmente.

-¿Cómo **PUEDE** alguien tan dado a volverse loca con las compras ser tan filosófica cuando quiere? -intervino Emmett.

**Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en**

**la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo ****ENTRE**** sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.**

-Oh, lo hacíamos, créeme. Solo que tú no te dabas **CUENTA** -me dijo Rosalie. Miré su hermoso rostro y por una vez no había en su expresión nada de odio.

-Yo no le vi -repuse.

-Pues te equivocas - dijo Jasper.

- Sí, él se quedaba mirándote todo el tiempo , cuando no lo mirabas - Alice soltó una risita - No podía soportar el no hacerlo.

De haber podido , Edward seguramente se habría sonrojado en ese momento. Todos se rieron de él

**Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.**

-¿Por qué tienes que notarlo todo? -se quejó Edward dramáticamente.

-Mi cerebro funciona así, no es mi culpa -me defendí **ENCOGIÉNDOME** de hombros. Edward sonrió dulcemente.

-Y cómo me gusta que sea así.

**Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la ****FURGONETA**** de Tyler. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.**

-POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ¿POR QUÉ PIENSAS ESO? ¿CÓMO **PUEDES**, CON TODO LO QUE YO TE AMO? -preguntó con ojos torturados.

-Era lógico por como actuaste -me defendió Alice.

-Después de todo, ella no es una lectora de mentes -soltó Rosalie.

**Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo**

**seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato.**

-Y yo estaba muy agradecido por ello. Y lo sigo estando -Edward me acarició desde el principio de pómulo **HASTA** el final de la mejilla con dedos fríos de manera suave.

-Y eso nos sorprendió a todos -añadió Jasper.

**Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.**

**Ya estaba sentado cuando ****ENTRÉ**** en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara ****HACIA****mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.**

—**Hola, Edward —dije en ****TONO**** agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.**

**Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.**

-Edward -gimió Esme.- Si no te conociera, pensaría que has sido criado por los lobos -sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrada.

Carlisle sonrió ligeramente y la abrazó intentando calmarla.

**Y ése fue el último ****CONTACTO**** que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros.**

- Y era tan desesperante - murmuró Edward - Tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo, de tocar, de estar junto a é la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y me acurruqué más a él.

**A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día **-Por supuesto que te diste **CUENTA** de eso, también -Carlisle sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No fue mi culpa - Me **ENCOGÍ** de hombros.

**pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí.Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños ****CONTINUARON****.**

**- **Y los sueños continuaron- dijeron Rosalie y Alice al unísono - Alice soltó una risita, mientras que Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

**A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba. **-Sí . El Clima …- Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué le iba a haber dicho? Hola mamá. Estoy bien, es solo que me estoy enamorando perdidamente de un chico misterioso, el cual es un vampiro vegetariano al que enloquece el olor de mi sangre, que acaba de levantar una camioneta para salvarme la vida en el proceso, y que **AHORA** finge que no me conoce y actúa como si tuviera la peste - le dije sarcásticamente.

Hubiese sido divertido, sin embargo.- Se rió.

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos.

**Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente ****ENTRE**** mi compañero de laboratorio y yo.**

- Estaba más que contento - Murmuró Edward sombríamente.

**Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto.**

- Si supiera - se echó a reír Emmett.

**Su confianza aumentó ****HASTA**** sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.**

-Como si yo hubiera podido hacer eso.-Suspiro Edward, Alcé la ceja interrogante. - Había escuchado con mucha atención **CADA** detalle de lo que se decían. Aprendí mucho de ti, ansiaba mucho más.

Me sentí tan feliz de escuchar eso de él. El corazón me **LATÍA** en el pecho de forma errática y todo el mundo se rió en voz baja. **Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, ****CONTINUÓ**** lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas. Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.**

Gemí, sabiendo lo que venía. Edward temblaba debajo de mí a causa de su risa, **ESTÁ** sería una de sus **PARTES**favoritas sin duda alguna.

— **¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.**

—**No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré.**

**Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.**

Emmett soltaba unas risas histéricas, en plan científico loco, que realmente DABAN MIEDO. Hice lo posible por ignorarlo.

—**Va a ser realmente divertido.**

**Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.**

-Y **TIENES** razón -suspiró Edward.

-¿De verdad? -inquirí.

-Sí, está súper celosa de ti. Es una chica muy celosa, caprichosa, y demasiado creída -me indicó Jasper con un suspiro.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Piensa muy mal de ti. Ella piensa... -Edward se mordió el labio.

-¿Ella piensa? -le animé a **CONTINUAR**.

-Ella piensa que es mucho más lista, guapa y amable que tú. Ella piensa que es tras ella por quién deberían ir todos y no detrás de ti. Ella piensa que debería ser ella la más popular y no tú. Ella piensa que ella debería ser mi novia y no tú -se estremeció y miró mis ojos evaluando mi reacción.

-No me importa lo que piense -repuse. Luego le sonreí-: te amo.

-Ya lo sé. Y yo a ti -contestó **ANTES** de besarme dulcemente. Fue un beso corto, suave y muy, muy dulce.

—**Diviértete con Mike —la animé.**

**Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español.**

-Ha alguien la han rechazado -canturreó Alice.

**Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado ****ENTRE**** una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.**

-¿Y eso paso, cielo? -me preguntó Esme.

-No fue tan sencillo -suspiré.

**Mis temores se acrecentaron ****DURANTE**** el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado.**

**Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema ****HASTA**** que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él**

**se encaramó sobre la mesa.**

-No sabes cuantas veces y de cuantas maneras se lo estuvo imaginando en su mente, y en todas acababas sobre él, besándolo, y luego... -empezó Edward hasta que le puse una mano en la boca.

-No... quiero... saber... -me estremecí ligeramente. Ya fue suficientemente difícil el oírlo una vez. Realmente difícil.

**Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo**

**bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.**

-Tendrías que haberle estado prestando atención a Mike, y aún así solo le hacías caso a Edward -se rió Alice entre dientes, provocando mi sonrojo y en consecuencia, otra tanda de risas por parte de la familia Cullen.

—**Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.**

—**Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.**

-Buen intento, Bella -me dijo Rosalie dedicándome una leve sonrisa.- Una indirecta muy buena, pero por desgracia no creo que se diera por vencido ¿verdad? -suspiré.

-Me da que eso es un NO -rió Emmett.

—**Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.**

-Este muchacho es realmente estúpido -siseó Jasper.

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva. Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista.**

**La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.**

-Quizá Bella sale contigo por lástima Edward... -empezó Emmett sonriente, acaricié la cara de Edward con cuidado para calmarlo. Edward le miraba con una cara tan llena de agonía, como con el corazón destrozado. Todos fulminaron a Emmett con la mirada, mientras Rosalie le propinaba un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-Lo siento, hermano -susurró Emmett.

-Sabes que te amo. Jasper te lo ha demostrado -Edward asintió aún triste e indicó a Jasper que siguiera leyendo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—**Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.**

**Me tomé un ****MOMENTO**** de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza ****HACIA**** mí con gesto de reflexión.**

-¿Oíste algo interesante, Edward? -sonrió Jasper.

—**Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.**

— **¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?**

**¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él?**

-Oh, sí. Si que me di **CUENTA** -Edward reía de nuevo, con un cambio de humor repentino. Miré a Jasper y él me guiñó un ojo.

—**No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.**

— **¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike.**

**No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé ****NUEVOS**** planes sobre la marcha.**

—**Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.**

**-¿No ****PUEDES**** ir otro fin de semana?**

Este chico es realmente extraño y molesto - dijo Esme -Realmente no sabe cuando dejar caer algo. Y es realmente grosero a veces. ¿No se supone que su madre tuvo que enseñarle cómo tratar a una dama?.

- Probablemente no- Respondió Edward-. Los tiempos han cambiado. Y eso que ni siquiera oyes sus pensamientos.

—**Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.**

-**TIENES** razón -asintió Esme mientras me miraba.

—**Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.**

**Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima.**

-Eres demasiado buena y desinteresada para tu propio bien -suspiró Edward besándome la coronilla.

**El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los**

**ojos. Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ****AHORA****aún más perceptible.**

-Te estás muriendo por escuchar mis pensamientos ¿no? -le dije a Edward.

-No sabes cuanto. En especial ahora. Cuanto me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas -suspiró frustado.

-Es la primera vez que Edward dice que le gustaría oír los pensamientos de alguien -dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

**Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, ****CONTINUÓ**** estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.**

-La fuerza de la atracción **ENTRE** ambos. Vuestras almas están conectadas -Carlisle sonrió felizmente.

— **¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.**

—**El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.**

-Eres un tramposo -siseó Emmett, molesto.- Seguro que ni siquiera escuchaste la pregunta.

-Tienes razón. En esos momentos estaba muy ocupado con algo muchísimo más interesante en ese instante, **COMO**ahora -Edward se **ENCOGIÓ** de hombros mirándome con un amor puro y una ternura infinita.

-No es justo que tú tengas esas ventajas. ¡Demonios! -maldició Emmett.

-¡Emmett! ¡Tenemos una invitada! ¡Haz el **FAVOR** de cuidar tu lengua! - le regañó Esme. Emmett suspiró.

-Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento, Bella -se disculpó mirándome a mi.

**Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar**

**el rostro.**

-Odio cuando haces eso. No me gusta que ocultes tu bello rostro de mi -se quejó Mi Edward. Un momento ¿Mi? Esto era cada vez más raro, yo antes no era tan posesiva.

**No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.**

-Es amor -canturreó Alice.

**Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.**

— **¿Bella?**

**Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.**

-Es porque estabais destinados, tontita -rió Alice con una risa floja.

**Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto.**

Edward sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

**Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia**

**él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.**

**¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz.**

Ahí tenemos tu genio imprevisible de nuevo. Es obvio que nació para ser una Cullen -soltó Emmett guiñándome un ojo.** Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.**

—**No, en realidad no —admitió.**

-Entonces, ¿por qué la hablas? -soltó Rosalie.- Eres un idiota, no deberías comportarte así con ella.

La miré incrédula y ella reparó en mi.

-No es que me caigas muy bien aún, es solo la verdad -murmuró.

**Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. El aguardó.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.**

—**Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.**

-Mucho mejor -suspiró Esme.

**Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.**

—**No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.**

—**Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.**

**Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.**

-En problemas de **NUEVO** hermano. Realmente ¿tienes que cagarla siempre? -interrogó Jasper.

—**Es una lástima que no lo ****DESCUBRIERAS**** antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.**

— **¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?**

—**Por no dejar que esa estúpida ****FURGONETA**** me hiciera puré.**

Edward me apretó contra él y puso los labios en mi cuellos, recorriéndolo con pequeños besos. Mi corazón empezó a correr y la sangre me hervía en las venas bajo la piel.

-Edward, va a darle una apoplejía -le regañó Carlisle, sin poder evitar su diversión en cualquier caso.

**Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar ****CRÉDITO**** a lo que oía. Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:**

— **¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?**

—**Sé que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.**

—**No sabes nada.**

**Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros.**

-Todos rieron ante eso.

-Oye ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mi? -inquirió Edward.

-Odioso -admití haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cambiaste de parecer? -dijo sonriendo burlón.

-¿Tú que crees? -suspiré besándole en la mejilla. Antes de darme **CUENTA** me cogió la cara y lo transformó en un beso en toda regla.** Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de**

**dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.**

—**Gracias —dije con frialdad.**

**Entrecerró los ojos.**

— **¡No hay de qué! —replicó.**

**Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a ****CLASE DE EDUCACIÓN**** física sin volver la vista atrás.**

**La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y**

**en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo.**

-Oh Dios Bella, ¡VOY A PEDIR QUE ME CAMBIEN A TU CLASE! -rió Emmett encantado.

**Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente.**

-De **NUEVO** -dijeron todos a la vez, provocando que un nuevo rubor tiñera de un rojo escarlata mis mejillas.

**Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.**

**Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el ****MONOVOLUMEN****, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz**

**del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad.**

-Es lo único bueno de ese trasto -suspiró Emmett.

-Ten un poco de respeto, ese trasto **TIENE** tantos años como tu, abuelo -le respondí en broma.

-Oh, perdone, joven damisela. Pero tú **TAMBIÉN** deberías tener un poco más de respeto con tus mayores si soy tu abuelo ¿no crees Bellita? -me dijo zalameramente. Me limité a rodar los ojos.

**Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la ****FURGONETA**** por piezas. Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche.**

-Pensabas que era yo ¿no? -preguntó Edward con su sonrisa torcida en la cara.

-No, pensaba que era Santa Claus ¿verdad, Bella? -interrumpió Emmett de nuevo.

**Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo.**

—**Hola, Eric —le saludé.**

—**Hola, Bella.**

— **¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No ****PRESTÉ**** atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.**

—**Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.**

**La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.**

-Oh Dios -suspiró Esme.- No fue tu día cariño.

-Bueno, realmente creo que fue algo como ''todo **TIENE** un precio'' o un ''Toma y Daca''. Tuve que aguantar todo eso, pero después de todo Edward volvió a hablarme, así que el día se me arregló un poco -repuso sonriendo débilmente.

—**Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.**

—**Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.**

—Entonces ¿qué? ¿Acaso te has cambiado de sexo? -soltó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

**Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.**

—**Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.**

—**Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.**

-Nunca, **SOLO** conmigo -susurró Edward. Me reí.

—**Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie dela letra.**

**Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.**

-Espero que no seas tú -le recriminó Esme a su hijo. Edward no respondió, por lo que Jasper **CONTINUÓ**.

**Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos.**

-Edward -gimió Esme.

**Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, ****ENTRÉ**** de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí.**

-Ya la has enfadado ¿no **PUEDES** comportarte? -gruñó Alice.** Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás ****HACIA**** el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso.**

-Eso es de muy mala educación, hijo -le regañó Carlisle aunque se notaba que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reirse.

**Se detuvo ahí ****PARA**** esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo,**

-¿¡Qué tú qué!? -gritó Edward horrorizado.

Juraría que su cara se puso aún más pálida, aunque no sé si eso es posible en un vampiro.

-Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo -empezaron Emmett y Jasper a un tiempo.

-Impresionante -dijeron Alice y Rosalie a la vez para luego echarse a reír.

**pero había demasiados testigos.**

Edward suspiró de alivio.

Emmett y Jasper fruncieron el ceño mientras chasqueaban la lengua contra los dientes, contrariados.

**Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano ****DESDE**** su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.**

**Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier ****PARTE**** excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al**

**girarme, vi a Tyler.**

Suspiré exasperada.

**CONFUSA****, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Cullen me ****TIENE**** atrapada.**

-Nos llamó por el apellido, si que estaba enfadada -rió Alice echándose sobre el hombro de Jasper.

—**Oh, lo sé. ****SÓLO**** quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.**

-¿No te pidió que fueras al baile, verdad? -preguntó Esme y yo fulminé a Edward con la mirada.

-Lo sabías -le acusé.

-Si, lo oí en sus pensamientos -se echó a reír.

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.**

— **¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.**

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué iría Bella a pedirle algo como eso? ¿No ve que está con Edward? -Alice levantó una ceja en un acto de desconcierto y enojo.

-Humanos -resopló Rosalie.

—**No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.**

**Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.**

-Cof, cof, fue Edward -tosió Emmett haciendo reír a todos.

—**Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué...?**

**Se ****ENCOGIÓ**** de hombros.**

—**Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una ****FORMA**** de suavizarle las calabazas.**

**Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.**

—**Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.**

-ESTE MUCHACHO ES REALMENTE IDIOTA -siseó Rosalie golpeándose la frente con la mano.

**Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper**

**dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo.**

-Lo hice, fue realmente divertido, y la mirada en tu cara no tenía **PRECIO** -Edward se carcajeó cuando le saqué la lengua.

-ES PERFECTA -gritó Emmett.- Por fin alguien que me ayudará a gastar bromas -rió mirándome con cariño.

**Estiré el pie ****HACIA**** el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, ****SÓLO**** rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.**

-¡No! -la sonrisa de Edward desapareció tan rápido como había venido y yo me eché a reír.

**Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.**

**Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie.**

-¿Otro admirador? -me preguntó Esme mirándome con cautela. Negué.

-Peor -dije con gesto cansino.

-Parece **COMO** si hablaras de Godzila -murmuró Emmett.

-Después de lo que me habéis contado, parecido, muy parecido -repliqué yo.

**Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación.**

-Si supiera que Newton la utiliza de segundo plato y que en realidad quería ir contigo, créeme que no estaría tan contenta -replicó Alice. La miré curiosa, ella me aceptaba desde el primer momento. Captó mi mirada y sonrió-: Vamos a ser las mejores amigas, lo he visto -sonreí ante la **IDEA**. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos y Alice me agradaba muchísimo.- Lo único que tendrás que ir conmigo de compras sin protestar -añadió. Sonreí maliciosamente.

-Está bien -su sonrisa fue brillante, pero solo un segundo- pero tú tendrás que venir conmigo a la biblioteca, y sin rechistar -añadí cuando vi que habría la boca para hablar. Ella se cruzó de brazos y me sacó la lengua.

-Es definitivo Edward, es perfecta, cásate con ella -gritó Emmett con una ancha sonrisa mientras los demás reíamos de la cara de Alice.

**Lo celebré con ella ****DURANTE**** unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler;**

- ¿Lauren? ¿Lauren Mallory? -asentí.- ¿Esa estirada? - Rosalie soltó un bufido. -Es una puta.

- Rosalie - Le regañó Esme.

- Pero ella **TIENE** razón , por primera vez. - dijo Alice, ganándose una mirada de su hermana. - Apuesto a que **ESTÁ**celosa , igual que Jessica , ésa es la razón por la que te ignora . Eres muchísmo mejor que ella en cualquier sentido.

Miré a Edward , pero no dijo nada, su expresión era inescrutable . Así pues, era cierto. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Para que necesito enemigos teniendo amigos como estos -mascullé.

**tenía entendido que estaba disponible. Jess pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ****AHORA**** que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.**

**Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. ****PERO**** la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar**

**CADA**** palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?**

-Edward está disfrutando como un niño pequeño la mañana de Navidad con esto de escuchar los pensamientos de Bella -rió Jasper.

**Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera**

**ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.**

-¡Jesús, Bella! ¿cómo demonios **PUEDES** estar tan ciega? -me gritó Alice.

-No tengo mucha experiencia con chicos sinceramente, y Edward es realmente complicado, a veces parece bipolar con sus cambios de humor -todos rieron ante eso.

**Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—.**

-Seguro que sí, Bella. Las cebollas -repuso Emmett.

**Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante,**

**misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una ****FURGONETA**** con una sola mano.**Edward estrelló su boca a la mía dándome un beso apasionado, pero muy cuidadoso.

- Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir que no eres interesante -murmuró después de alejarse, demasiado pronto para mi gusto. - Para mí tú, Isabella Marie Swan eres la más interesante , brillante, misteriosa , perfecta y hermosa criatura del mundo.

- Mmmm ... - Murmuré estúpidamente , completamente deslumbrada.

Mi ritmo cardíaco y mi respiración estaban totalmente fuera de **CONTROL**. Me sentí un poco mareada. Oí risas a mi alrededor, pero no podría importarme menos en esos momentos.

-Respira, amor -me susurró Edward al oído.

-¿Qué más da? Aunque no respires, Edward te hará el boca a boca -rió Jasper a mandíbula batiente.

**Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia queme había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, algunauniversidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.**

-Realmente, suena bien. Playas soleadas y palmeras -suspiró Alice. De repente, recordé un lugar que nadie más que yo conocía. Era una pequeña playa privada dentro de una cueva, cerca de La Push pero no en su territorio, donde me ocultaba de Rachel y Rebecca, las hermanas de Jacob, cuando no quería jugar con ellas. Había sol, arena, y un gran trozo de mar con una pequeña cabaña que había hecho a base de troncos varados en la orilla. No era mucho, pero cuando **TIENES** 12 años es lo mejor del mundo. Los ojos de Alice relucieron en cuanto pensé en la posibilidad de llevarlos allí para que vieran la playa.

-Sí -gritó Alice.- Es un sí definitivo Bella. Es una gran idea, no he ido nunca a la playa porque hace mucho **SOL** y la de aquí la tenemos vetada, pero esa está en nuestro territorio. Por **FAVOR**, Bella, déjanos ir un día -reí y asentí.

-Cuando haga sol iremos -Alice rió y se abalanzó sobre mi abrazándome.

-GRACIAS, BELLA, GRACIAS -me besó la mejilla y sonrió a los demás que tenían cara interrogante.- Cuando haga sol, Bella nos llevará a un sitio. Lo ha prometido -Alcé una ceja, pero no dije ni mu.

**Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la ****COMIDA**** mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente**

**al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:**

— **¿Papá?**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.**

**No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.**

-Libros, sol, piscina, restaurantes con comida comestible por menos de 20 dólares el plato... -enumeré con los dedos.

—**Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.**

**Tenía ****MÁS DINERO**** del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.**

—**Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, ****HACIÉNDOSE**** eco de mis pensamientos.**

—**Lo sé. ****PARARÉ**** en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.**

— **¿Vas a ir tú ****SOLA****? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.**

-Novio secreto, no. Compañero vampiro eterno, sí -rió Emmett chocando los cinco con Jasper.

—**Sí.**

—**Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado.**

-Vivistes en Phoenix, eso es bastante más grande -señaló Jasper.

—**Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.**

-Lo dicho -finalizó Jasper de **NUEVO**.

— **¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

**Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.**

—**No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido.**

—**Oh, vale.**

**La sola de ****IDEA**** de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.**

-Bueno, ir de compras con Bella no **PUEDE** ser en absoluto tan malo como ir de compras con el duende maquiavélico que tenemos por hermana -dijo mirando a Alice. Todos los chicos Cullen se estremecieron.

—**Gracias —le sonreí.**

— **¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?**

**Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.**

-Tendríamos que haber ido... aunque queda la graduación -suspiró Edward con la nariz contra mi garganta.

-N-no -tartemudeé.- Yo no bailo.

-¿Por **FAVOR**? -respiró contra mi mandíbula.

-¿Quizá? -susurré sin aliento.

—**No, yo no bailo, papá.**

**Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. Lo comprendió.**

—**Ah, vale —había caído en la ****CUENTA****.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar**

**debiéndole a Edward un ****COCHE NUEVO****.**

-Eres una chica realmente diabólica... ¡TE ADORO! -gritó Emmett sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

**Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron**

**en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nivea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.**

Edward sonrió previendo lo que venía.

— **¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

**Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.**

—**Aparecer del aire.**

—**Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.**

-¿Despistada? -inquirí mirándole con las cejas alzadas.

-Vale, me equivoqué -admitió Edward.

-Si, eres extraordinariamente atenta para ser humana -repuso Jasper.

**Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada. Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un ****TONO**** profundo y dorado**

**como la miel.**

-Lo que yo decía -dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo.

**Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ****AHORA**** confusas.**

Todos rieron suavemente y yo me ruboricé una vez más.

— **¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada**

—**Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas ****CUENTA**** de que echaba chispas.**

—**Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su ****OPORTUNIDAD****.**

—**Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.**

**No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo.**

-Dile ''vampiro centenario que parece que hizo un voto de castidad '' o ''virgen a los 108''. Eso siempre le molesta -me recomendó Emmett mientras Edward le gruñía.

**Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.**

—**No finjo que no existas —****CONTINUÓ****.**

— **¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la ****FURGONETA**** de Tyler no lo consiguió?**

**La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.**

—**Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.**

**Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien.**

-Eso me habría encantado verlo -repuso Rosalie sonriendo.

**Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.**

—**Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.**

—**Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.**

-Mucho mejor -alavó Esme.

— **¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.**

—**Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír ****ENTRE**** dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.**

— **¿Tienes un trastorno de ****PERSONALIDAD**** múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.**

Todos rieron.

-Si que lo tiene -dijo Jasper.

—**Y lo vuelves a hacer.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?**

—**Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...**

-¿La invitarás al baile? -inquirió Esme con los ojos brillantes de ilusión, pero Edward negó.

— **¿Intentas ser gracioso? —lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.**

**Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.**

—**Por ****FAVOR****, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?**

**Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.**

—**Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.**

-oh -Esme sonrió aún más amplio.

**Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.**

— **¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.**

— **¿Quieres dar un paseo ****HASTA**** Seattle?**

— **¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.**

—**Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.**

-Estabas realmente adorable -dijo Edward acariciando suavemente mi mejilla encendida.

**Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, ****PARA**** ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu ****MONOVOLUMEN**** lo pueda conseguir.**

-No pensabas ir ¿a que no? -le pregunté y él negó.

-Solo quería estar solo contigo, poder tenerte toda para mí -repuso besándome la nariz. -Por cierto, te quiero.

Me reí.

-Cómo yo a ti.

—**Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.**

**Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.**

— **¿****PUEDE**** llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?**

**Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.**

—**No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.**

**Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo.**

-Eso me dolió. Creí que te gustaba mi coche ¿que **TIENES** en contra de mi Volvo?

-¿Qué tienes tú en contra de mi camioneta? -le espeté con las cejas alzadas.

-Tú eres mi hermana favorita -gritó Emmett alzándome del suelo en un abrazo tritura huesos.

-Suéltala **AHORA**, Emmett. ¡LA VAS A LASTIMAR! -rugió Edward. Emmett me dejó en el suelo y yo me tambaleé confusa. Edward puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me apretó contra él, protegiéndome.

—**El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.**

—**De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su ****NOMBRE****; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.**

—**Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.**

-Eso lo aclara todo -le espetó Rosalie.

—**Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.**

Rosalie me miró perpleja por la coincidencia.

**Me di ****CUENTA**** de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.**

—**Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.**

**Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé ****HASTA**** de respirar.**

— **¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.**

**Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que ****SÓLO**** asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.**

—**Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—.**

Esme y Alice le fulminaron con la mirada ante eso.

**Te veré en clase. Se dio la vuelta de ****FORMA**** brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.**

Ese es el final del capítulo -dijo Jasper. -¿Quién quiere leer?

-Yo mismo -dijo Carlisle y Jasper le pasó el libro.- El próximo capítulo se llama **GRUPO SANQUÍNEO.**

Volví:D Después de muchísimo tiempo, pero volví. Hice algunos cambios, como añadir el prefacio (capítulo 2) y vengo con este nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. :) 


	7. Grupo Sanguíneo

Disclaimer: Las partes en **negrita** forman parte de la asombrosa Saga de Crepúsculo, concretamente, del primer libro de la saga, Crepúsculo, y no me pertenece a mi (a mi pesar) sino que es de Stephenie Meyer. Ahora, disfrutad del capítulo ^^

-Ese es el final del capítulo -dijo Jasper. -¿Quién quiere leer?

-Yo mismo -dijo Carlisle y Jasper le pasó el libro.- El próximo capítulo se llama **GRUPO SANQUÍNEO.**

**Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.**

—**Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.**

-Qué maleducado -masculló Esme.

-La verdad es que el señor Mason es realmente rudo -repuso Alice con el ceño fruncido.

**Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.**

**No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase.**

-De seguro ese idiota está molesto -murmuró Rosalie.

**Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad,**

-No hace falta -gruñó Edward furioso.- Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien.

**pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer.**

- Me encanta tu grandioso corazón, que es capaz de perdonar. Pero no debes esforzarte tanto en hacer feliz a Newton - Murmuró Edward.

- ¿Estás celoso Edward? - Bromeó Alice.

- Terriblemente - Sonrió Jasper.

Mire a Edward que estaba lanzándoles dagas por los ojos a sus hermanos. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en los míos y su expresión se suavizo al instante. Me dio un beso en la mandíbula con sus labios perfectos antes de volver la vista hacia Carlisle.

**Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años.**

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Me encantaría ver a un Newton amargado buscando la manera de conquistarte durante tres décadas -dijo entre risas.

**Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.**

Edward gimió y hundió la cara en mi pelo.

- Oh, cariño ¿Por qué tienes una opinión tan baja de ti misma? Posees todo lo que necesita cualquier chico -Esme me sonrió amablemente.

- Esme tiene razón. Eres una joven maravillosa -dijo Carlisle.

- Tú eres mi mejor amiga, o lo serás. Así que no puedes ser otra cosa que increíble - Alice rebotó en su asiento con una sonrisa segura.

- Eres totalmente impresionante para ser humana -sonrió Emmett con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

- Tú no eres una humana ordinaria, eso está claro - Murmuró Rosalie.

**Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido ****durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Lauren y ****Angela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés. Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen.**

-¿Me echabas de menos? -susurró Edward besándome el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando que me estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies de puro placer.

-Si -asentí con voz ahogada.

**Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Jessica. Había perdido el apetito y ****sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.**

Edward sonrió enormemente.

-Yo también te eché de menos -ronroneó en mi oído solo para mí.

—**Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.**

**Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edward, con su sonrisa pícara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la ****cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula.**

-¿Intentando imitar los métodos actuales para ligar, Eddie? -se burló Emmett al tiempo que Edward le gruñía.

— **¿Se refiere a ti?**

Edward rugió, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que Emmett y Jasper se le unieron.

—**preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.**

—**Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—.**

-Si, Bella, seguro que será eso. Necesita ayuda con la anatomía del cuerpo humano, y ya que estabas tu allí... -Edward le tiró a Emmett un cojín a la cabeza al ver como me sonrojaba profundamente, avergonzada.

**Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.**

**Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.**

-Seguro que no era la única -refunfuñé.

-Todos te miraban -respondió Jasper.

-Oh, de fábula -murmuré con ácido sarcasmo.

**Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edward al llegar a su mesa.**

— **¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara.**

-No me iré, mi amor. Nunca -susurró besándome tras la oreja, donde el pulso me latía furiosamente.

**Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:**

—**Esto es diferente.**

—**Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.**

Toda la familia miró a Edward frunciendo el ceño con frustración.

-Edward, ya hablamos de esto -le regañó Carlisle.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tú no vas a ir al infierno? -añadió Esme.

-Yo no tengo alma -repuso Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Le miré mal.

-Edward, si no tuvieras alma, no podrías amarme. Y no vas a ir al infierno, sé que mataste gente en el pasado, pero estás arrepentido, eso es lo que cuenta -susurré agarrando su mano.

**Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos y después le indiqué:**

—**Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.**

-Cómo todos -murmuró Alice.

—**Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.**

—**Sobrevivirán.**

**Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.**

—**Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva y se rió. —Pareces preocupada.**

-No tenías miedo ¿verdad? -interrogó Carlisle. Yo negué riendo.

-No.

—**No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?**

—**Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido.**

**Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios.**

— **¿Rendido? —repetí confusa.**

-Eras muy confuso -observó Carlisle.

-Estaba luchando siempre, y finalmente mi lado egoísta ganó -dijo suspirando.

-No es egoísta querer estar con quien amas Edward -repuso su padre.

—**Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.**

—**Me he vuelto a perder.**

-No eres la única -canturreó Jasper haciendo que todos rieran.

**La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.**

-No, si cuando yo digo que eres bipolar -murmuró Emmett.

—**Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.**

—**No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.**

—**Cuento con ello.**

—**Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?**

—**Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.**

-¿Qué pasa Eddie? ¿La amistad no es suficiente para ti? -se burló Emmett.

—**O no —musité.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.**

—**Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.**

**El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.**

—**Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.**

—**Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.**

-Digamos por el placer de discutir, que no soy lista ¿me hubieras dicho la verdad? -Edward dudó, pero al final asintió.

-Con el tiempo.

—**Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.**

**Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.**

—**En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?**

—**Eso parece casi exacto.**

-Si, casi exacto, ser amigos y compañeros eternos es casi lo mismo, míralo en el diccionario -dijo Emmett pícaramente.

**Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.**

— **¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.**

**Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:**

-Me encanta, con ella soy como un detector de mentiras -dijo Edward encantado haciendo que todos rieran.

—**Intentaba averiguar qué eres.**

-Vale, eso no nos lo esperábamos -contestó Alice riendo todavía.

**Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.**

— **¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.**

—**No demasiada —admití.**

**Se rió entre dientes.**

— **¿Qué teorías barajas?**

**Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Batman y Spiderman.**

Y Emmett estaba de nuevo en el suelo, revolcándose.

-Qué original -se burló Jasper.

-Oye, que eran solo teorías -me defendí profundamente sonrojada.- Y lo descubrí -añadí.

-No sin ayuda, amor -observó Edward rodeándome la cintura con las manos. El tacto de su piel envió un ramalazo de fuego allí donde se rozaba. A pesar de la pasión no pude evitar hacerle un mohín.

-Sí, pero aún así lo hice -repliqué.

**No había forma de admitir aquello.**

— **¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

—**Resulta demasiado embarazoso.**

—**Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.**

-No debiste hacer eso -soltó Alice tapándose la boca con la mano, intentando aguantar la risa.

—**No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo ****después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?**

**Hizo una mueca.**

—**O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias ****imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.**

-De nuevo, lo hiciste Eddie. La elección correcta de las palabras en el lugar y momento adecuado. Eres impresionante -se burló Emmett maliciosamente.

—**Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?**

-¿Solo un poco? -murmuró Jasper sonriendo de lado.

—**No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.**

**Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír. Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión. Volvió a reírse.**

-¿Quién? -preguntó Emmett confundido.

-Mike Newton. Pensó en sí mismo como tu novio, aunque estaba lejos de ello, a decir verdad, todavía lo cree. Siempre que piensa en ti, lo hace como ''su'' Bella, y cree que yo estoy tratando de alejarte de él -explicó Edward.

La miré incrédula. No podía creer que Mike fuera así de irracional. No es de extrañar por qué sus pensamientos irritan todo el tiempo a Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre con los chicos de hoy en día? -suspiró Esme.

—**No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.**

—**Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.**

Carlisle rió entre dientes.

-Realmente no controlabas nada de lo que decías.

-Lo sé, pero es demasiado fácil para mi ser yo mismo cuando estoy cerca -Edward se encogió de hombros. Me sonrojé.

—**Excepto yo, por supuesto.**

—**Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.**

-Buena pregunta -suspiró Carlisle.

**La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.**

— **¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.**

—**No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas.**

-Que romántico -suspiró Esme felizmente.

**Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?**

-Si, Edward, ¿no tienes hambre? -bromeó Emmett.

—**No. No estoy hambriento.**

**No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.**

-Parece que no puedo hacer nada de lo que no te des cuenta -obervó Edward antes de acariciar mi mejilla con sus largos y níveos dedos.

— **¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.**

**De repente, se puso en guardia.**

—**Eso depende de lo que quieras.**

—**No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.**

—**Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.**

**Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.**

—**Me parece justo.**

**Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.**

-Estabas realmente adorable -suspiró Edward, dándome una mirada cargada de amor.

—**Gracias.**

—**En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.**

—**Una.**

—**Cuéntame una teoría.**

Emmett rió.

-Por una vez, más inteligente que ella.

**¡Ahí va!**

—**Esa, no.**

-Es tarde, no se dará por vencido -repuso Jasper.

—**No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.**

—**Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.**

—**Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.**

-Mentiroso -gruñí.

-Lo siento amor -se disculpó él apretando los labios contra mi coronilla, involuntariamente sonreí.

—**Sí lo harás.**

**Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.**

-Eso no fue justo - Murmuré.

-Edward utilizó su encanto vampírico con la pobre Bella. Eso no es justo. - Esme movió la cabeza sonriendo. Edward se limitó a sonreír.

-Estúpido vampiro deslumbrante -masculle fulminándolo con la mirada. Todos se quedaron callados y al ver la expresión de Edward se echaron a reír.

-Cada vez me gusta más esta chica -gritó Emmett sonriendo.

—**Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.**

**Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?**

—**Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada.**

—**Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.**

**Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable?**

-Un poco de ambas -rió Edward en oreja, antes de besarme con suavidad. El latido de mi corazón se aceleró como de costumbre y todos se echaron a reír.

—**Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?**

-Eso no es muy imaginativo -observó Jasper.

—**Eso no es muy imaginativo.**

Todos sonrieron ante la coincidencia.

—**Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida.**

—**Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio.**

-¿Fastidio? -preguntó Rosalie alzando una ceja.

-La verdad, quería saber su reacción a lo que éramos. No me esperaba que fuera esta -añadió antes de sonreírme.

— **¿Nada de arañas?**

—**No.**

— **¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?**

—**Nada.**

—**Maldición —suspiré.**

—**Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.**

—**Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?**

-Sois súper divertidos, mejor que las pelis de comedia, ¿sois así en todas las conversaciones? -bromeó Emmett.

**Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.**

—**Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.**

-¿Eres consciente de que amenazabas a vampiros? -preguntó Rosalie mirándome con las cejas alzadas.

-Lo sé, ¿y sabes? Cumplí la amenaza -ante eso movió la cabeza sonriendo débilmente, por lo menos ya no intentaba matarme con la mirada.

—**Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.**

— **¿Por...?**

— **¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió**

**jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.**

—**Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.**

-Exceso de información. Siempre dices demasiado.- Alice soltó una risita.

- Interesante -dijo Carlisle - ¿De qué te diste cuenta en ese momento?

- Él es peligroso. - Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

Se me quedó mirando con incredulidad y confusión.

— **¿Sí?**

**De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.**

- Pero, ¿cómo? Quiero decir que realmente no dije demasiado - preguntó Edward.

- Fue suficiente para ella -murmuró Rosalie.

- No sé como. Todo hizo clic de pronto. Como si alguien hubiera bajado la cortina y hubiese dejado entrar la luz. Fue intuición.- Le respondí.

— **¿Eres peligroso?**

**Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. Se ****limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.**

-Es impresionante -murmuró Carlisle.

—**Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo.**

Esme me sonrió con dulzura.

—**Te equivocas.**

**Su voz apenas era audible. Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por ****qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.**

- Eres tan increíble. -susurró Edward abrazándome más cerca de él. - No te merezco.

No hice caso a su última frase. Era yo quien no lo merecía. Pero tal vez eso no importara. Nos amábamos. Sabía exactamente lo mucho que me amaba, yo lo sentía. Era el mismo amor que yo sentía por él.

- Te amo. - Resoplé, dispuesta a recordarle lo que él significaba para mí, lo que yo sentía por él.

- Ya lo sé. -sonrió y se relajo al instante.

**El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.**

—**Vamos a llegar tarde.**

—**Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.**

-¿Novillos? -Esme entrecerró los ojos mirando a su hijo.

-Grupo sanguíneo -el rostro de Esme cambió al momento a preocupación.

-Es saludable de vez en cuando -coincidió.

—**Bueno, yo sí voy.**

**Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. Concentró su atención en el tapón.**

—**En ese caso, te veré luego.**

-Ojalá me hubiese quedado -murmuré frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Carlisle. Suspiré.

-Ya verás.

**Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.**

**Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.**

**Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Angela no dejaban de ****mirarme. Mike parecía resentido**

Edward gruñó, celoso de nuevo.

-Tranquilo -susurré acariciando su brazo con suavidad.

**y Angela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.**

**Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.**

—**De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas.**

**El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.**

-Odio ese sonido -mascullé antes de estremecerme.

—**El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula ****pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.**

Me estremecí de nuevo. El recuerdo era todavía demasiado fresco.

Edward, en cambio, ya se estaba riendo. A pesar de que sus dedos dibujaban figuras en mi cintura tratando consolarme. Yo estaba muy agradecida por ello.

Los otros permanecieron en silencio, esperando con impaciencia lo que iba a suceder.

—**Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, ****depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.**

**Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta.**

**Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.**

-¿Qué? ¿Es realmente lo que creo que es? -gritó Emmett riendo con anticipación.

—**Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración.**

**Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más**

-¡SANTO DIOS!

-Emmett, el vocabulario -gritó Esme, regañándolo.

-¿Tienes miedo de la sangre? -preguntó Jasper. Negué. -¿Asco? -negué de nuevo. -¿Entonces qué?

-Lee y descúbrelo.

—**. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.**

**Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.**

-Te debilita -dijo Carlisle mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Asentí bajando la cabeza.

—**El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro ****grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.**

**Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran ****chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.**

-Oh, cielo -susurró Esme con la preocupación tiñendo su hermosa y cálida voz.

—**Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.**

—**Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.**

— **¿Te sientes débil?**

—**Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.**

-Te lo dije -repuso Edward sonriendo. Gruñí.

-¿No te han dicho Esme y Carlisle que es de mala educación restregar cosas por la cara a la gente? En especial a tu novia -dije fulminándolo con la mirada, él sonrió arrepentido.

—**Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.**

**No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario.**

El buen humor de Edward se desvaneció, gruñó furiosamente.

— **¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.**

—**Sí —susurré. Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.**

Todos rieron, incluso Rosalie, aunque en mi opinión no era tan divertido.

**Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.**

Tal vez debería tener una pequeña charla con ese muchacho - murmuró Edward sombríamente.

- Edward -le advertí y él me mostró su impresionante sonrisa. Tramposo.

**Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el**** profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.**

— **¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.**

**Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.**

—**Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé.**

-Si, y mantén tus manos alejada de MI novia -siseó Edward.

-Edward, es un libro, no puede oírte -bromeó Emmett.

**Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.**

—**Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Mike, bastante nervioso.**

-¿Podría ser este niñato más estúpido? -siseó Rosalie.

— **¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.**

**¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.**

-Oh. ¿No estabas feliz de verme? Pensé que me echabas de menos -Edward puso mala cara.

-No en ese momento. Lo siento. No quería que me vieras tan débil. -Le sonreí.

-¿Era Edward? -preguntó Esme esperanzada.

-¿Quién más? -Rosalie rodó los ojos.

— **¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?**

**Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada.**

-Lo estaba. Temí por ti, mi amor. Eres tan frágil -dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi pelo.

**No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir o, como mínimo, no vomitar. Mike parecía tenso.**

—**Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.**

—**Bella —la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes?**

—**No —gemí—. Vete.**

**Se rió por lo bajo.**

-Eso no era divertido -mascullé cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Lo siento amor, pero desde mi punto de vista lo era. Al menos un poco, tienes que reconocerlo -replicó besando mi nariz dulcemente, haciendo que me subiera la sangre a las mejillas que adquirieron un tono rosa.

—**La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Mike a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.**

—**Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Edward. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase.**

—**No —protestó Mike—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.**

-Si ese niño hubiese tenido conciencia de lo que eres, tendría miedo de haber sido asesinado en esa acera. - Murmuró Alice.

- Probablemente. - Edward asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, mostrando que no estaba disconforme con esa idea. -De todos modos no era más que un egoísta. No quería que yo llevara a Bella, porque él quería ser su héroe y tocarla nuevamente.

Me estremecí. Estaba agradecida por la ayuda de Mike, pero su toque ansioso, demasiado _amistoso,_ me había hecho sentir incómoda. Era un gran amigo pero yo no quería más nada de él,ni siquiera aunque no estuviera enamorada de Edward.

**De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.**

-Amor, eres tan ligera como una pluma -comentó Edward frotando su nariz contra mi cuello.

Desde que empezamos a leer este libro, se ha atrevido a mucho más que en los tres días que llevábamos de relación. Quizá cuando llegáramos al final de la serie, estaría convencido de que nos iría bien.

— **¡Bájame!**

**Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima.**

-Hazlo, hazlo -empezaron a decir Emmett y Jasper sonriendo.

**Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.**

— **¡Eh! —gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.**

**Edward lo ignoró.**

—**Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que ****esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.**

-Edward -gimió Esme mirándolo horrorizada. -Eso es de mala educación.

—**¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.**

**El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.**

-Hombre, levantó una camioneta de tres toneladas frente a ti después de todo, comparado con eso, tu peso no es nada -bromeó Emmett sonriendo.

— **¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.**

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, incluso Esme no podía ocultar su diversión. Y, bueno, tuve que admitir que era un poco raro después de todo.

- Irónico -suspiró Jasper, divertido.

**No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.**

—**Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.**

-Eso no fue bonito -murmuré mirando al suelo ceñuda.

**No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.**

—**Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.**

—**Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edward.**

**Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre. Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos**** como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.**

-¿Fue muy difícil para ti llevarme en brazos? Ya sabes, tan cerca de ti -susurré mirándolo fijamente, evaluando tu reacción.

-Un poco, por un lado el olor de tu sangre era tan fuerte, sobre todo entonces. Pero por otro... -su voz se perdió y le animé a continuar.

-¿Por otro? -soplé contra su mejilla.

-Tenerte entre mis brazos fue increíble -contestó sonriendo, y como no podía ser de otra forma, me sonrojé.

—**Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.**

**La enfermera asintió sabiamente.**

—**Siempre le ocurre a alguien.**

-Y, por supuesto, ahora tenía que ser nuestra Bella -bromeó Emmett riendo.

Sin embargo, sus bromas no me molestaban en este momento. Una de sus palabras me llamó la atención, _"nuestra''._Abrí la boca y mi corazón empezó a correr en mi pecho. Edward puso su barbilla en mi hombro, sus labios rozaron suavemente mi cuello.

- Yo te amo, lo sabes. Y tú eres mi amor, así que eres parte de la familia -murmuró en voz baja.

Yo no sabía qué decir, así que fije la vista en el suelo, mientras notaba las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. Nunca había tenido familia numerosa, y menos que fuera cercana, y tenerla ahora, cuando apenas me conocían, me enternecía.

**Edward se rió con disimulo.**

—**Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.**

—**Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.**

— **¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.**

—**A veces —admití. Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.**

—**Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera.**

—**Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.**

-Ella estaba celosa -Edward hizo una mueca.

-¿Celosa? -le pregunté confundida.

-Sí, de ti.

-¿De mí? -levanté las cejas.

-Bueno, realmente no quieres saber los detalles, pero vamos a decir, que tenía algunos malos pensamientos acerca de mí -se estremeció. Noté como se me revolvía el estómago.

-Pero ella es... -tartamudeé sin aire.

-... Podría ser mi abuela, bueno, no técnicamente, pero aún así.

Lo miré horrorizada por un largo rato. Esme hizo una mueca, mientras que Emmett encontraba todo esto muy divertido. Algo andaba mal con él. No era normal que encontrara gracia en cosas así.

—**Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.**

-No hace falta, tiene una propia, su novio. Estoy seguro que sería una solución agradable para ambos -dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Antes no era mi novio.

-Si lo era, siempre estuvisteis conectados, hermana tonta -se limitó a contestar antes de que Rose le diese un zape en la nuca.

—**Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.**

-NO -gritó Emmett haciendo que pegara un salto en el regazo de Edward. -NO LE DIGAS ESO, ALIMENTARÁS MÁS SU EGO.

Abrí los ojos asustada por la proximidad de su rostro. Edward rugió, un gruñido que hizo que Emmett retrocediera al instante.

-No te acerques tanto -siseó entre dientes. Emmett retrocedió y Edward relajó la postura al instante. Carlisle reanudó la lectura, intentando calmar los ánimos.

—**Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?**

Emmett gruñó.

-A veces eres peor que un grano en el culo.

-Casi tanto como tú -contestó Edward sonriendo para luego besarme en la mejilla.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, frotando suavemente. Era una sensación muy relajante.

—**Hacer novillos es saludable.**

**Respiré de forma acompasada.**

—**Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—.**

-No he tenido miedo en casi un siglo, pero en ese momento...

-Tranquilo, Edward. Estoy bien -susurré apretando un beso rápido en su mandíbula cuadrada.

-**Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.**

—**Ja, ja.**

**Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.**

—**Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.**

—**Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.**

—**Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edward jovialmente.**

-Un día morirá de un ataque de celos -ironizó Jasper.

—**No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.**

-Él siempre lo sabe todo. O al menos es lo que él piensa. Acostúmbrate a eso.- Emmett se rió entre dientes de manera sombría.

-Siempre le dijiste demasiado. No cabe duda de porque ella descubrió nuestro secreto -Carlisle sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

- No es culpa mía. Es simplemente irresistible. No me podía controlar cuando estaba a su alrededor. Las palabras salían de mi boca sin ningún tipo de control -Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. Creo que lo hiciste a propósito. Quiero decir en el interior querías que lo supiera, que conociera tu verdadero yo. Querías conocerla por completo y que ella te conociera de la misma manera a ti -dijo Carlisle.

-Puede que tengas razón. - Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—**Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.**

— **¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.**

**Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era**** afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.**

-Me hubiera gustado que lo vomitaras. Habría sido divertido -murmuró Emmett con el rostro triste.

—**Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.**

**Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.**

—**Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.**

—**Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.**

**Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas. Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.**

—**Ahí viene otro —avisó. Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.**

—**Tome, ya no la necesito.**

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.**

—**Oh, no —murmuró Edward—. Vamonos fuera de aquí, Bella.**

-¿Sangre? -susurró Carlisle, preocupado.

-Y los pensamientos vulgares de Newton -añadió mi novio con odio en la voz.

**Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.**

—**Confía en mí... Vamos.**

**Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edward me seguía.**

—**Por una vez me has hecho caso.**

**Estaba sorprendido.**

—**Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.**

-¿QUÉ? -gritaron todos los Cullen a la vez, menos Edward.

-¿En serio? -Carlisle estaba emocionado.

Asentí.

-Increíble -sus ojos relucían.

—**La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.**

—**Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.**

-Realmente la hueles -ahora Esme también me miraba maravillada.

-Si, y hace que se enferme -añadió Emmett riendo.

**Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.**

-**¿Qué? —le pregunté.**

—**No es nada.**

-¿No es nada que tu novia huela la sangre, algo imposible para los seres humanos? -bromeó Jasper.

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edward a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Edward me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Mike lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.**

Esme arrugó la nariz, demostrando desencanto.

-No me gusta ese muchacho.

-A mí tampoco -dijeron el resto de los Cullen al mismo tiempo.

—**Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó.**

—**Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle.**

—**Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?**

-¿Estaba bromeando? Creo seriamente que ese niño esta discapacitado - Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

Edward se rió entre dientes. - Él no quería que Bella estuviese conmigo y menos a solas -se encogió de hombros incocentemente.

— **¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.**

—**Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?**

**Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua.**

-Traté de bloquear su pensamientos. Eran realmente desesperantes -murmuró Edward pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué estaba pensando? -le pregunté.

- Pensaba que yo era rico, sexy y perfecto, demasiado perfecto en realidad, por lo que mi padre seguramente experimentó con la cirugía plástica en todos nosotros -le sonrió a Carlisle, que movió la cabeza sonriendo. -Pensaba que daba miedo, que era un bicho raro, y él no entendía lo que habías visto en mí -negó con la cabeza. - Ah, y estaba pensando que a veces cuando lo miro pienso en matarlo, lo que hago, en realidad. A veces. Bueno, desde que te mudaste, más bien muy a menudo - Él se rió entre dientes de forma sombría.

-Pensamientos interesantes. - Emmett y Jasper se rieron de mi cara de horror.- ¿Estabas celoso, hermanito?.

-Como loco -Edward suspiró.

Yo no pude contener mi risa.

**Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:**

—**Claro. Te dije que iría.**

—**Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.**

**Su mirada se posó en Edward otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información.**

-Diste en el clavo de nuevo -murmuró Edward.

**Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.**

—**Allí estaré —prometí.**

—**Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.**

—**Hasta la vista —repliqué.**

**Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho**** de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.**

—**Gimnasia —gemí.**

Emmett suspiró dramáticamente.

-Me gustaría tenerte en mi clase de gimnasia. Lo haría todo muchísimo más divertido -le hice un mohín y todos se echaron a reír. Incluso en los labios perfectos sin defectos de Rose se alzó una tímida sonrisa.

—**Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Edward se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró.**

**Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada. Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.**

— **¿Señora Cope?**

— **¿Sí?**

**No la había oído regresar a su mesa.**

—**Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? —su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.**

-Pobrecilla -dijo Esme negando con la cabeza, pero sonriendo ligeramente.- Esa pobre mujer no tenia ninguna posibilidad.

—**Edward —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?**

-Porque tú eres su compañera y tiene más efecto en ti -me explicó Carlisle sonriendo ligeramente.

—**, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?**

—**No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.**

—**De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —me deseó en voz alta.**

**Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.**

— **¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?**

**De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.**

-Lo siento mucho amor, pero es que eres una actriz pésima -comentó Edward antes de inclinarse hacia mí y besarme la frente con una dulzura imposible.

—**Caminaré.**

**Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba ****a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.**

—**Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.**

—**Sin duda.**

**Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.**

—**De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.**

**Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al**** mismo mundo,**

-Interesante elección de palabras -observó Carlisle.

-Lo más posible es que lo hubiera hecho por ti, mi amor, pero solo si no hubiera sido en La Push. Estaba tan preocupado pensando en que estuvieras cerca de esos... chuchos -Edward gruñó ligeramente antes de envolverme apretadamente en sus brazos.

**pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.**

— **¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.**

—**A La Push, al puerto.**

**Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.**

—**En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Acabo de invitarte.**

—**No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.**

**Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.**

-Buena manera de esquivar la invitación hermano -dijo Jasper sonriendo con orgullo.

-Lo increíble es que no le dijera que no podía pisar la tierra de los Quileutes, con el poder que tiene Bella sobre él -observó Rosalie negando con la cabeza.

—**El blandengue de Mike... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.**

Todos rieron, incluso Rose parecía que disfrutaba con aquello.

**Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.**

— **¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido.**

**Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.**

—**Me voy a casa.**

— **¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?**

— **¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé.**

—**Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela.**

**Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.**

— **¡Déjame! —insistí.**

**Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.**

-¡EDWARD CULLEN! -Esme parecía estar furiosa. -¿Cómo puedes tratar así a Bella?

-Lo único que quería es que se quedara conmigo -repuso Edward en un susurro bajando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. -Lo siento Bella.

— **¡Eres tan insistente!—refunfuñé.**

—**Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.**

—**Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.**

-Yo no soy capaz de dejarte ir -susurró Edward. Mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que temí que se me saliera del pecho.

**Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:**

—**Entra, Bella.**

**No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.**

-Totalmente nulas -repuso Rose mirándome a los ojos.

—**Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.**

**Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.**

-Oh, que mona -dijo Emmett sonriéndome. -Me hubiera gustado ver a mi hermanita así.

-Te veías tan adorable. Mi pequeño tigre-gatito -susurró en mi oído.

—**Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente.**

**No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —poniendo un mohín de**** total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.**

-Oh no, prefiero a la Bella enfadada, era tan divertido -Emmett frunció el ceño y yo reí con Alice de buena gana. Era como un niño al que le enseñas una piruleta para luego quitársela.

— **¿Claro de luna?—pregunté sorprendida.**

— **¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido.**

—**No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.**

—**También es uno de mis favoritos.**

Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

**Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos. Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se**** movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.**

— **¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente.**

**Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.**

—**Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa**

Edward bufó, rodando los ojos.

—**respondí. Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. Es más sociable y atrevida que yo.**

-¿Más atrevida? Dios, estás en una casa con siete vampiros, sentada en el regazo de uno de ellos. ¿Ella que hace? ¿Cazar hombres lobo con una red de pesca? -bromeó Emmett.

**También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga**

Alice hizo un mohín.

-Yo lo seré -afirmó cruzándose de brazos con apariencia molesta. Parpadeé, sorprendida.

—**me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.**

—**Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?**

**Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edward contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de**** Charlie. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.**

—**Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.**

—**No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.**

-Cierto, pareces mucho más madura -repuso Carlisle con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— **¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.**

—**Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —me callé**** durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.**

-Es solo un pelín mayor -bromeó Rose por primera vez. Su sonrisa era tímida, pero cordial al fin y al cabo.

**Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.**

—**En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil?**

**Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.**

—**Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.**

— **¿Lo apruebas?**

— **¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere.**

-Eso es muy amable por tu parte cielo -me dijo Esme sonriéndome con dulzura. Me sonrojé de nuevo.

—**Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.**

— **¿El qué?**

— **¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?**

**De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.**

- ¿Te refieres a si le permitiría a su única hija salir con un viejo vampiro tenebroso? - Emmett se burlaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- A ella le gustarías -me giré y miré a Edward, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de su hermano.

-¿Está segura? - preguntó con la duda en sus ojos.

- Absolutamente. - sonreí.

- ¿Tiene previsto reunirte con su madre? -preguntó Rosalie sorprendida y un poco irritada. Me puse rígida. ¿Acaso quería conocer a mi madre?

- Bella es mi novia, por supuesto que quiero conocer a su madre. Y a su padre también - Respondió con seguridad. Mi corazón empezó a correr de nuevo y él se rió entre dientes, dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

—**E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.**

—**Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló. Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?**

Emmett se echó a reír histérico.

-Este chico tiene algo mal -murmuré mirándole a los ojos.

—**Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.**

— **¿Cuál es la tuya?**

**Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.**

— **¿Crees que puedo asustar?**

**Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.**

—**Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.**

-Tus instintos, tus instituciones, son asombrosos, realmente fascinantes -susurró Carlisle mirándome sonriente.

— **¿Te doy miedo ahora?**

**La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente—**

—**No.**

**La sonrisa reapareció.**

—**Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.**

Emmett sonrió.

-Bastante interesante. Algún día te contaré la historia de como tu inteligente y sexy hermano mayor, el Gran Emmett, acabó convirtiéndose en el mejor y más fuerte de los vampiros -intenté poner cara de póquer pero al final me eché a reír.

**Se puso en guardia de inmediato.**

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

— **¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho.**

—**Sí.**

**Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?**

—**Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad.**

—**Lo siento —murmuré.**

—**En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.**

—**Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.**

—**Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.**

**-**Oh, cariño. Muchas gracias. Nosotros también te queremos. - Esme se apresuró y llegó a nuestro lado para abrazarlo. Fue un poco incómodo conmigo sentada en su regazo. Por último Carlisle tiró suavemente de ella sonriendo. Parecía demasiado conmovido.

Edward parecía un poco nervioso y hundió la cara en mi pelo. Pero sentí que sonreía contra mi cabeza.

—**Eres muy afortunado.**

—**Sé que lo soy.**

— **¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana?**

**Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero.**

—**A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.**

-¿Incómodo? -aventuró Jasper.

-Solo es que no quería mentirle -respondió Edward suspirando.

—**Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.**

**Yo no quería salir del coche.**

—**Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.**

**Me sonrió.**

—**Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré.**

**Rompió a reír.**

Todo el mundo se echó a reír. Bueno, definitivamente había un secreto, un secreto muy grande en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Probablemente el único secreto aquí. Pero no lo era para mí.

—**Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.**

— **¿No te voy a ver mañana?**

—**No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.**

— **¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?**

**Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.**

-Un amigo... Sin duda- Alice sonrió rebotando en su asiento.

—**Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.**

—**Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.**

-Tuve el placer de escuchar la decepción en tú voz. Estar contigo era todo lo que quería -suspiró Edward.

— **¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?**

**Asentí desvalida.**

—**No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa malévola.**

Todo el mundo se rió de nuevo y me ruboricé.

- Era difícil decir adiós. Incluso si se trataba de un adiós temporal. Eres tan suave y vulnerable, no quería dejarte salir de mi vista. Pero tenía miedo de quedarme contigo -dijo Edward. Hubo un atisbo de culpabilidad en su voz angelical.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho rápido y duro. Sus palabras me hicieron derretir. Yo no quería romper su ya de por si increíble autocontrol, pero no podía dejar de presionar para estar más cerca de él.

**Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.**

—**Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edward aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche.**

-Este es el final del capítulo -anunció Carlisle.- Fue muy interesante. - Carlisle se rió entre dientes.

-Sí. Nunca hemos visto a nuestro Edward coquetear con una chica antes. Fue muy divertido -Emmett se rió con tanta fuerza, que sostenía su estómago con ambas manos.

Edward le gruñó.

-Está bien. Basta, muchachos - dijo Alice, levantándose y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. Era pequeña, pero parecía aterradora - No puedo esperar para saber lo que va a pasar.

-Yo leeré el siguiente -dijo Edward sonriendo. Cogió el libro que le tendía Carlisle y se aclaró la garganta- El próximo capítulo se llama **CUENTOS DE MIEDO.**


End file.
